Another Chance
by Bleachy-nii
Summary: Rukia is engaged from an arranged marriage. During this time she falls in love with Ichigo. Is there still a chance for them to be together? IchiXRuki. Epilogue UP!
1. prolouge

Title – Another Chance

Disclaimer – sadly I don't own anything… Tite Kubo does!

Author's note – My first Bleach story. I guess there are spoilers in here, so if your not in the fifth season and don't REALLY want to know what happens then don't read, but it's really nothing serious.

It was well past 3AM in the morning and it seemed that nobody in the Kuchiki mansion could sleep except the servants. A certain 6th squad captain couldn't sleep for many reasons, one being his nightmares only increasing as each day approached to an atrocious event. He was told several weeks ago that his younger sister would be sent to earth on a mission, to clean out the hollows. Byakuya Kuchiki thought this was the worst idea ever made by the soul society, but as a man from the noble Kuchiki family, it was his duty to be bound to his loyalties. But as he watched his younger sister run out of the gates just past the Kuchiki gardens he knew that this was a mistake.

Of course, the younger girl had a look of triumph on her face. She thought she had been undetected yet once again. This was not the first time this young girl snuck out. In all of the years Byakuya has had this girl in his home, she was noble and elegant around him, but once his back was turned, this girl from Rukongai was herself. A rebel and did what she wanted.

True, this girl was adopted into his family years ago. He would never have even dreamt of taking even the slightest look at her if not for her relation to his late wife. He was once married to this girl's older sister. Years before the Rukongai girl came to live with him as his younger sister his was, Hisana passed away, begging him to find her younger sister. She was weak and dying when she left her younger sister. She wanted her back and spent her days trying to find her. It was a mistake; it killed her already weak body. He promised his dying wife that he would find her. He did.

Rukia that was her name. He was as some would like to say, cold. He rarely spoke words to anyone, not even his own younger sister. He wondered if his cold attitude towards the girl is what caused her rebelling attitude. She snuck out all the time, but not like this. No, most of the time she would sneak out to get some air, or watch the moon. Instead of her normal sneaking out, she has snuck out only to have a forbidden love affair this time. It was forbidden for many reasons. He was a vice captain shinigami to the 13th division, a married vice captain. The man's name was Kaien Shiba.

He watched as she fled the mansion, keeping a close watch to make sure nobody was following her. But he knew. He knew she was running into the arms of a married vice captain. He had been walking out one night without letting anyone knowing when he heard voices. Byakuya was not one to eavesdrop. But he recognized the voice, and that voice was in distress. He concealed his reitsu carefully and listened more intently. He knew instantly who the other voice belonged too also.

"I can't! I can't do this anymore…. You know how much I look up to her." Her voice was thick.

"I know…. I know! Damn it I know! But Damn it… I … I love you. I love her …. I am so confused. But… Rukia… don't leave me… please… I can't do it without you." His words were strong, and coaxing.

Byakuya was surprised at this gathering of the two. The noble Kuchiki knew very well of his sister's feelings towards vision 13th's vice captain. But he thought that Kaien Shiba was much stronger then this then to fall for his younger sister. How wrong he was. The two have been having this love affair for over eight months.

He could put a stop to it. But he was testing his sister to see if she could end this herself, be the Kuchiki he knew she was. He wanted to protect her, just like Hisana had asked, but as his duty to the Kuchiki family, he couldn't allow such a disgrace to be going on much longer.

She was very good at hiding this. She would sneak out late and be up in the morning just like always. Never has she slept in late from sneaking out. She always made it home on time. Or at least she thought she was doing a good job at hiding it. And she was, to everyone else, but not to captain Byakuya Kuchiki.

He looked away in disgust knowing all to well that Kaien was her first everything. She was a noble now, their duties were to be untouched and clean before they choose another Noble family and marry. But Rukia ignored this. She was in love and young.

The days drew closer before she would be sent away to the living world and she had no idea. Maybe… the rest of the soul society found out, maybe that's why they were sending such a young inexperienced shinigami to the real world. But…. if they knew then they would have both of them punished immediately. So they must not know… so why then?

He must have been thinking for hours because the next thing he knew he saw his younger sister at the Kuchiki's gates next to her 'lover'. They shared one last kiss before she went straight back to her room.

It was probably time he went to sleep also.

"Good night." The dark raven haired girl smiled up at the other dark haired man.

"Get out of here midget!" He said pulling her into one last bruising kiss and ruffled her hair. She let go of his hand and quickly made it back to her room.

Rukia pressed her fingers to her lips. It was so wrong, yet it felt so right. The young Shinigami ignored her confused head and plopped on her bead letting sleep take control.

And it happened. The hell butterfly came early in the morning a few days later. Byakuya Kuchiki thought it was time, but he was wrong. Rukia's mission was delayed due to the death of Myako. Kaien's wife. Rukia's role model. How ironic. She adored this woman, yet she touched and loved the only thing that was what mattered most in Myako's life.

And then it came, Kaien went after the hollow that attacked his beloved wife with Ukitake the captain of the 13th division. They brought Rukia.

He heard all about what happened in a meeting. Kaien and Myako were being controlled by the hollow. Rukia was going to be killed if she didn't plunge her sword into her forbidden love's heart. He was surprised by this news, he didn't show it, but he damn sure was surprised.

His younger sister hasn't come out of her room for weeks. Everyone knew that she was close to Kaien and Myako, but what they didn't know was that she killed the man she loved. He could feel her guilt radiating off of her. She regretted everything she's done with him. She knew it was wrong, and yet she still snuck out to be with him. She felt weak. He could feel all of it in her reitsu.

It took his younger sister months to finally begin to act normal again. A lot of hard training was thrown on her for months. She grew stronger in mind and body.

It was time, the soul society decided, they would send Byakuya's younger sister to the living world.

He knew she was strong now. There was nothing to worry about. He knew what she had done was enough punishment already on her soul, so there never was a need to ever let her know he knew about her relationship.

The night came when Byakuya finally did tell his younger sister of the mission.

"When?" She asked calmly. But the shock was apparent on her features.

"Next month." He stated.

"Nii-sama…." She looked at him and bowed slightly, "I will do the Kuchiki family well."

So she was trying to atone for her crimes. He said nothing, but simply nodded and left her room. Her heart was strong. He was positive she'd do fine.


	2. reopened wounds

Title – Another Chance

Disclaimer – sadly I don't own anything… Tite Kubo does!

Author's note – My first Bleach story. I guess there are spoilers in here, so if you're not in the fifth season and don't REALLY want to know what happens then don't read, but it's really nothing serious. This is set before the bount episodes, but sometime after Rukia's rescue from soul society.

"Damn it!!" A teenager screamed sitting up in his bed looking at the clock next to his bed frantically. His bright orange hair was ruffled and stuck up in odd places. It was 7:30AM and he was still in bed! Usually he was up by 6:30 or earlier. He scrambled out of bed and ripped his pajama pants off and swore loudly while pulling some jeans up over his slim hips. But why didn't his alarm go off?

"Ichi…?" A groggy female voice called.

"Oh yeah…" He muttered turning towards the voice coming from his closet. It was the midget. He knew it had to be. "Damn it Rukia, did you turn off the alarm again?!" He cursed tearing his shirt off.

"Well yeah….." She said as if this new information was plain and simple.

"Damn it! Why?!"

"I think it's rude to wake someone up with such an annoying voice." She crossed her arms over her rumpled night shirt she always wore. Yellow and black stripped. Funny, this midget could fit in it; it belonged to his younger ten year old sister's clothes.

"What the hell are you just sitting there for?! Get dressed!" He cried looking at her if she just committed a crime. He rolled his eyes when she gave him a death glare and slammed her closet door shut.

This midget in his closet had been living in there for over three months. This girl was a shinigami. A death god. She had come into his bedroom window one night, not knowing that he could see her. A hollow came to attack Ichigo Kurosaki's family. She saved him and his family by lending her death god powers to him.

Now Ichigo's life was changed as he became a fifteen year old substitute shinigami. But… she gave him what he wanted. Power to protect. This annoying bratty controlling brat in his closet gave him exactly what he wanted. And though he wouldn't admit it, he enjoyed her company….

"What are you standing there like an idiot for?" The small shinigami said kicking him in the shin and jumped out of his window.

Well…. Sometimes he enjoyed her company. He watched her leave out of his window and smirked seeing her pause by the tree they always met at. He grabbed the rest of his stuff and tore out of his room ignoring the cries of Kon asking to take him.

"Bye Dad, bye Karin, Yuzu!" He yelled and ran out of the door.

"Hm…. He said bye to me! Ichigo, our son said bye to me!" Ishiin Kurosaki cried sweetly at the breakfast table. That earned him a right hand punch to his chin from his daughter Karin.

"Oh shut it, you act like a child." Karin mumbled.

It was now lunch time at Karakura high school. And once again Chad, Ishida, Keigo, and Rukia sat up on the roof eating their lunch again.

While everyone had their own things going on, like conversations of pretty girls or what they did last weekend, Rukia kept staring at Ichigo, he could feel it. He turned around to yell at her to stop it but once he saw her he stopped. She was looking at his juice box. Hers was in her hand, but she couldn't figure out how to put the straw in.

He took it from her and smirked, "honestly brat you can't even poke a hole in your juice box."

Instead of getting a thank you for fixing her juice Rukia kicked him in the stomach and went back to her lunch.

"Damn Rukia, did you just kick Kurosaki?" Keigo asked shocked.

Rukia smiled in her what Ichigo called, 'school girl act' and said in that ever so sweet voice, "Of course not! He had something stuck in his throat so I helped him out!"

Ichigo ignored the shinigami and mumbled something about killing a chappy bunny when they get home.

"Yeah! She was great! I mean she even wanted to make out! It was a dream come true!" Keigo cried dreamily to the other guys about his date last weekend.

"Make out?" Rukia asked confused but Ichigo told her to shut it before the guys heard her. He could just hear it now, "Oh don't worry radiant Rukia we'll show you what making out is!" No…. he definitely did not want that. Especially not with Rukia who probably never had a kiss in her life. The shinigami was 150 years old, but she never once talked about any loves or crushes she's had back from where she came from, the soul society. Maybe she was too busy, or maybe they just don't have those feelings there in the soul society.

"I'll explain later." He whispered so the other guys wouldn't be able to hear. And that's when the bell rang. It was time for them to go back to class.

"Aw man! And I was just getting to the best part!" Keigo cried heading back towards the exit off of the roof. Chad and Uryu followed him.

"Hey! Kuchiki, Kurosaki are you lovers coming or what?!" Keigo cried from the door. He quickly dashed down before his orange haired friend could cause any harm on him.

"Damn him!" Ichigo cursed sitting up.

Rukia stood up and followed the guys down the stairs also, behind her was Ichigo who quickly caught up.

The day droned on longer then usual and once that last bell rung Ichigo was ready to go, stuff packed and everything.

"Goodbye Ichigo, goodbye Rukia. Have a good day, see you tomorrow!" Orihime said cheerfully waving to them.

"Tomorrow is Saturday…" Rukia said watching her retreating back.

"Oh yeah, I forgot to tell you, Orihime and everyone asked if I wanted to go with them hiking on a picnic. I said sure if I wasn't busy. They said to invite you since they think I know your number or something." He smirked.

"I used to go on picnics all the time back at Soul Society." Rukia said walking with Ichigo out of the classroom.

"Oh yeah?" He said watching some kids push a younger student into a locker. One death glare from him and the older students stopped on whatever they were doing to the younger class mate.

"Mm hmm… being a Noble to the Kuchiki family I had to join on many occasions. They were so boring, I had to wear my best kimonos and sit there on a blanket listening to family news. Kind of scary…. When my brother would actually know what these people were talking about, let alone talk about it with them. But… I guess that's how he grew up, and was trained. They made him like that…"

It was strange, hearing Rukia talk about her past. She rarely did that. It was…. nice.

"So is that why you're so mean? Because you always had to be at picnics?"

She kicked him in the shin once more and crossed her thin arms over her chest.

"The last picnic we went on with the Kuchiki family was a while back, I was told by an older Kuchiki female that I have never met that she knew another Noble family with a son close to my age."

"Hah! They are trying to hook you up with random people."

Rukia looked down as she continued to walk along the sidewalk outside of school, "They were, they did it all the time. 'There is another Noble family visiting, maybe you should meet their son.' It was so annoying; I just wanted to be left alone. Besides, I'm very young for my age why should I even think about that?"

"Young…. Right." He teased, which earned him a punch in the stomach. Yet he was surprised by her news. She rarely talked to him like this, about Soul Society and what they did if it wasn't about hollows. Quite interesting actually.

After Rukia was taken away and was sentenced to execution he was in shambles. He concentrated on nothing but getting stronger, for his family, for his friends, and… for her. He didn't think that the Soul Society had any other sides to it from what he saw. He only saw people fighting, and killing. Her own brother Byakuya Kuchiki never even lifted a finger to help her! Not until… not until she almost died after all that. He saved her life. And that was the only reason why he would even think about considering him worthy to be her brother.

"You know I'm getting stronger. Last time my gigai wasn't working so well, but now I know why. This new gigai is much better." Rukia said picking in Ichigo's school bag. He didn't realize it until she spoke up.

"What are you doing midget?" He asked, wincing slightly expecting another punch to his arm, but it never came.

"My cell phone. I put it in here because I didn't feel like caring it around."

Ichigo rolled his eyes. She was something else. Once she found her special phone from Soul Society she flipped it open and looked at it once and frowned.

"No calls?" Ichigo teased.

"Nii-sama." She whispered.

"What?"

Rukia put her phone in her own bag and smiled. "Buy me another smoothie." she said in her school girl accent that was unnaturally sweet.

Ichigo would have argued with her, but something on her face was bothering her. It was written clear. Something was wrong. She hid it well, but he knew her.

They stopped by a tiny ice cream parlor next to his house and let her pick out her favorite smoothie. It was a strawberry and bananas smoothie, but she always got the cup with her beloved chappy bunny on the cup. It was amusing to watch this girl, no woman have a certain unhealthy obsession for bunnies.

He handed the man the money and turned around to see where his midget ran off to. She was in front of a candy machine filled with Skittles.

He smirked as she watched a little boy put some money in it and received the colorful candy. She was so easily amused.

"Hold your hand right there." He instructed. He placed some yen in the machine and watched her eyes grow as the candy Skittles were thrown into her palm. She smiled widely and looked up at him. He raised a bored eyebrow as if to tell her to eat it already. She lifted the candy up to her mouth and put them all in at once. Bad idea, Ichigo thought. She was so happy at the taste, but couldn't figure out how to get it out of her teeth and down her throat. He had to endure an annoying sick sound of her teeth smacking together to rid herself of the sticky fruity candy. It was annoying but cute in a way. Finally she finished her candy when they were already at his house standing in front of the yard. He looked around and shooed her away up to his window. He told her he'd meet her when he could.

Rukia climbed up the window with ease since Ichigo took her smoothie and told her he'd bring it up with him. She jumped onto his bed and bounced into her closet quickly getting changed into something more comfortable. A simple knee length yellow skirt and a purple shirt with a chappy bunny on it. Ichigo gave her money for the movies to go with the girls from school, but instead of going to the movies she bought that shirt. She told him at first that it was a gift. But the next day at school the girls asked Rukia who was standing next to Ichigo why she didn't show up… that's when he found out she had been lying. It was funny to see her facial expressions at school. From what he heard about the Noble Kuchiki family was that facial expressions were futile. So she only showed expressions around her friends. He knew why she lied to him. He was angry because he saves up his allowance and money that he earns for her. This money could go to things he wants like cd's or music, but he saves it for so she can have what she wants. She felt awful, that she made him a sock hollow with blood stains (red paint) and a little sign saying 'waaa Ichigo killed me, forgive me? Rukia'. He didn't show it, but he loved it. he kept it by his computer desk, and it never moved. But she always caught him looking at him having the slightest of smiles on his face.

Rukia just finished pulling her shirt down over her stomach when Ichigo came in. He was still holding her smoothie. She ran up to him and took it quickly putting her lips on the straw taking a big sip.

"Ow!" She cried sitting on his bed confused with the pain that was overwhelming her brain.

"haha, you really shouldn't drink that stuff fast, your getting a brain freeze!" he laughed sitting on his desk.

"It's evil!" She shouted and threw the smoothie out of the window. Only to be greeted by a shout.

"ICHIGO!!" His father must have been hit by the smoothie.

"Damn! Rukia get in the closet!" Ichigo shouted pushing her towards his closet. He came to his window and looked down at his angry dad. It seemed that he was getting the mail when he was pelted by a cold smoothie.

"Ichigo! Why the hell did you throw a smoothie at me? And why the hell did you just sound like a woman right now?!"

"Uh, that was the radio, and I got jumpy when my smoothie came out of my hand, sorry dad!" Ichigo shouted and slammed his window shut only to glare at the petite raven haired girl.

"The smoothie attacked my brain, I had to throw it…" She whimpered.

"That smoothie was not evil Rukia." He sighed and laid on his bed obviously exhausted, "It's called a brain freeze. When you drink something cold too fast you get a brain freeze. It's this pain in your brain I guess from freezing the top of your mouth." He sat up and looked at her, "You've never had a brain freeze back at the Soul Society?"

"Not that I can recall. I have never had anything such as a blended drink before. I've had sake all the time, but that's not exactly cold."

Ichigo widened his eyes, "sake?"

"Mm hmm, Renji and I would see who could drink the most without passing out. He would always win…" She smiled.

"Wow, Rukia, I forget your 150 years old, why wouldn't you drink sake haha. Due to your midget-ness I always forget your not the same age." That earned him a kick in the knee.

"Speaking of Renji, I have to go Ichigo. I'll be home sometime tonight." She said gathering some stuff to take with her.

"Go? Where are you going? Back to Soul Society?" He asked standing up.

"I …. I got a message from Renji." She pulled her phone out and held it up for him to see it. In its digital words he saw what it said:

_Rukia,_

_Emergency, involves Kuchiki clan. _

_Heard about it last night._

_Meet me at Karakura park. _

_Renji_

"I'm going too." Ichigo said.

"No Ichigo, what if it's dangerous, what if it's a trap? What if this isn't Renji?"

"Then that's exactly why I'm going." He picked up his brown jacket and swung it over his arm, "Ready?"

"Ichigo…."

"Look Rukia, I lost you once to those bastards. I won't let it happen again. You… you don't deserve that."

Rukia looked like she was going to yell for a second but shut her mouth and jumped on his window ledge, "Then let's go lover boy!" She teased and jumped out of his window.

"lover.. hey!" He shouted realizing that she was making fun of his speech. He ran out of his room and told his dad and sisters while running outside that he'd be home late."

"GET BACK HERE BOY!! I DIDN'T SAY YOU COULD GO!!" Ishiin Kurosaki yelled running to the window, but he saw him run down the street with a petite black haired girl, he sat back for a second knowing that of course he was going to let Ichigo go out, but he loved giving his son a hard time. But this… he wasn't expecting his son to run off with a woman. A cute one too…. His son was growing up so fast! He had to give him a talk….. He chuckled as he walked into the kitchen.

"Is your dad mad? I heard him yelling." Rukia said slowing down the pace.

"Naw, he just loves yelling. When we were younger my dad always tried to make us do family stuff. He always had whistles and always yelled really loud, like he was super energetic. The only reason I participated was because my mother would smile and coax me in." He said quietly. If they had still been running Rukia wouldn't be able to hear it. But she did, and it was definitely out of character for Ichigo.

"You know… I think I know now why my brother wouldn't look at me." She said trying to break Ichigo from his painful past.

He turned to look at her.

"I look exactly like her, my sister."

"You have a sister?"

"Oh…. I haven't told you yet…" She stopped walking at looked at her bunny watch that Orihime got her for her birthday, "come on let's sit down." She smiled and took his hand.

They sat down and she began her story, "My was too sick to take care of me, I was just a baby so she left me on a porch and left. My brother married her, taking her in. He broke several rules to bring her in, but he loved her. She spent every last of her strength looking for me, but… she couldn't and died leaving my brother if he would promise to find me and never tell her who she was."

She paused for a moment and continued on, "he found me a year later and immediately adopted me into the noble family. That's the second time he broke rules. So he promised his to his parent's grave that he wouldn't do it again. That's why… that's why he didn't save me or argue trying to save me from my execution. But I don't blame him Ichigo. I never have."

"So… why didn't he look at you?"

"Well, I think it's because it's too painful for him to see me, I look exactly like Hisana. Must be painful to see the woman you loved everyday but know that they aren't alive…. It's simply someone who looks like her. He seemed to be disappointed in me also all of the time. I don't know why…." She said standing up again.

"Well, maybe it's because you're so short." She went to kick him again but he moved to quickly for her to catch his knee.

They quickened their pace until they saw Renji in a gigai sitting on a bench.

"Renji!" Rukia cried running to him. He stood up about to smile and wave until he saw Ichigo.

"What the hell is he doing here?!" He shouted.

"He wanted to come. I couldn't say no…"

Renji pouted and sat down, "whatever."

Ichigo glared at the older man, "Well what are you here for?"

Renji slid over so the both of them could sit down, but Ichigo sat across from the two of them on a boulder.

"Rukia last night I was working late at the Kuchiki mansion. I just left Byakuya's office because he said he had an urgent meeting to attend to. So as I was leaving I heard some talking. Now… you know how I am so I covered my reitsu and listened. They said they found the perfect match. Something about another Noble family. I heard captain Kuchiki's voice, he was saying that he didn't think was necessary, but then one of the Kuchiki's yelled saying that this was necessary to contain you. That you're out of control."

"What? Renji what are you talking about?" Rukia said frightened, she didn't like how this was turning out. Ichigo was just looking back and forth utterly confused

"Rukia…. The found out… they know... I don't know how… but they know about Kaien." He whispered.

"No…." Rukia gasped.

"How it got out I don't know, but Byakuya is fighting for it to keep down. He claims that if something went on he would have known about it."

"Oh god!" She whispered.

"Wha… what's going on?" Ichigo asked.

"Oh… I feel sick…." She was breathing hard holding her forehead.

"Rukia… I think they are planning an arranged married." Renji whispered.

And that was it. Kaien, Byakuya, arranged married, Ichigo finding out, everything came crashing down. She felt sick. She couldn't get out, she couldn't escape. This was reality. This was real, this was happening.

"Rukia!" and those were the last two voices she could remember as she fell. Her world was fading, and now it was black.


	3. It will be okay

Title – Another Chance

Disclaimer – sadly I don't own anything… Tite Kubo does!

Author's note – My first Bleach story. I guess there are spoilers in here, so if you're not in the fifth season and don't REALLY want to know what happens then don't read, but it's really nothing serious. This is set before the bount episodes, but sometime after Rukia's rescue from soul society.

Rukia woke up only to see two worried faces on her. She sat up and rubbed her head, "What happened?" She asked.

"Well... you fainted so we brought you back to Ichigo's room."

"Oh… Renji… please tell me everything you said wasn't true."

"I'm afraid… It is."

"I'm confused, what's' going on? An arranged marriage?" Ichigo asked. But before he could get an answer someone was at his bedroom door.

_knock, knock. _

"Get in the closet!" Ichigo whispered. 

"Hey Ichigo?" His father's voice asked on the other side.

"Uh… yeah!"

"you're home kind of early, can I talk to you?"

"Um... does it have to be right now?" Ichigo sighed signaling to Rukia and Renji not to make a sound and shut his closet door.

Ishiin ignored his son and opened the door. "Hey Ichigo come on!" He sat on Ichigo's bed and patted next to him, but Ichigo sat on his desk chair instead.

"Dad, I'm kind of busy with homework."

His dad looked around and saw absolutely no books, pens, or papers to even signify that he was working on homework. "Ichigo, I saw you run off with a girl today."

Ichigo chocked on his own saliva trying to cover up Rukia's 'what?!'

"She was mighty cute too son!" Ichigo coughed this time covering Renji's 'what?!'

"Look son, I know your fifteen now, but you need to be careful. I know your just now realizing your feelings but you shouldn't run off with girls unless you're sure it's what you want." Renji and Rukia were silently laughing at a very red Ichigo from inside the closet.

"Dad, look, she's just a friend. really, I am really busy I can't talk, can we talk later?" Ichigo asked standing up and trying to push his dad out of his room.

"Ah young love, isn't it beautiful?" He said as Ichigo slammed the door shut.

"hahaha!! Young love!" Renji burst out laughing from the closet. Rukia was clutching her side from holding her laugh in she now had a stitch.

"Shut up, that was uncomfortable… and unnecessary." Ichigo muttered and pulled Rukia out of the closet. His cheeks were still tinted pink. Renji pulled himself out of the closet also and sat on Ichigo's bed.

"Okay, back to business… we have to think. Should we go and confront Byakuya about this? Or do you think he'll find us?" Renji said rubbing his temples.

"I don't know… I left Byakuya because he told me about a mission that I was to be sent here. That's… when I met Ichigo… and then my execution sentence happened. When Nii-sama was hurt I stayed by his side until he was better. He told me my work wasn't finished. I had to go back, and I did, once he was well. He never mentioned anything about an arranged marriage." She said curling her knees up to her chin.

"Well… I think he just found out about it right now, last night…. So I think the best thing to do would be to, just wait it out until Byakuya figures something out. I'm sure he'll fix it. If it gets out of hand then he will contact you." Renji finished.

"Well… here's what I don't get, who's Kaien, and what do they mean by out of control?" They could hear the jealousy in his voice.

"Well Kaien is…" Renji was cut off.

"Kaien was my vice captain. I believe they thought we had something going on. but I assure you they were mistaken. My vice captain is… dead now." She lowered her head.

"I'm sorry." Ichigo said quietly.

Renji pocked Rukia's side questioningly but she ignored him.

"Look, I think Renji is right. We should pretend nothing happened. And just wait until Nii-sama can't handle it if he can't get this under control." Rukia lay down on Ichigo's bed pouting softly.

"An arranged marriage… why would they even consider that?" She wondered out loud.

"Why would they say… to contain you?" Ichigo said raising an eyebrow.

"I guess… because I'm from Rukongai, which is a dirty town. I lived there with Renji, and we did everything we could to survive. And if that meant stealing, then so be it. So when Nii-sama took me in, you could have guessed that this was a shock. It's like he was a prince taking in a dirty rat."

She seemed so lost in thought. She just laid there staring at the ceiling. It wasn't until Renji finally spoke that Rukia was brought out of her memories.

"I have to go Rukia. I've got so much work to do. Your brother hasn't been able to touch any paperwork due to a certain little sister problem, so I have to do it. But… the man goes to my meetings occasionally, so why the hell not?" He smirked and patted Rukia's thigh. "Don't worry; captain Kuchiki will definitely get you out of this one. If not… then you could always sneak out." He smirked knowing all about her love affair. Renji was the only one she told about.

She was afraid. She was loosing her mind. She was panicking and worse she thought she may be bearing Kaien's child. That would have been the worst. She would have been kicked out of the Kuchiki family and Kaien would have lost his title. And even after Rukia told Renji everything, he still stood by her side and listened to her every word.

Ichigo smirked knowing Rukia was a handful to take care of. He wondered how the noble Byakuya Kuchiki did not blow a fuse over the hyper active bunny rabbit loving girl.

Rukia sat up and smiled at Renji as he jumped out of Ichigo's window. He was her best friend and always would be.

That night she told him was hard. Rukia was panicking. She thought she was pregnant with Kaien's child. It was raining and she snuck out once more, but not to Kaien, but to Renji's home. She pounded on his door. It must have scared him because it was around midnight. Probably thought there was an attack.

"Rukia?" He was worried. Of course he would, she was standing there crying in the rain in nothing but a light blue silk kimono. Oh her brother was going to kill her when he finds it. That was a present from the great Yamamoto himself.

"Get in here." He said softly pulling her in.

He grabbed her one of his kimonos's and told her to put it on, and to take the other one off. While he wasn't looking of course. Once she had the dry one on, she laid on his couch wiping her tears away.

"Rukia what is wrong?"

"Renji…. I've done something horrible. I… I don't know where to go Renji. I … if this gets out… I… I don't even want to think of what could happen. But I … Oh Renji!" She muttered balling her fists on her thighs. This was… the first time he'd ever seen Rukia cry. As Shinigami's they were trained to not shed tears, because tears were proving that they couldn't control something as simple as emotions.

"Did… you kill someone?" He asked sitting next to her. She pulled a forced smile and muttered something like, 'I wish,'

"What Rukia? You know you can trust me with anything. I'm your friend, and always will be."

She chocked out another sob but sounded like she was trying to conceal it. She looked up at him and said something. He couldn't hear.

"What?"

"Renji… I think… I think I'm … I think I'm pregnant!" She bit her lip and wiped her tears away.

"I can't cry. I won't cry. It's my fault. I will accept the consequences."

Renji was shocked. Had he just heard what he thought he heard? Rukia and pregnant didn't seem to fit in the same sentence. What... is going on?

"Wha… what do you mean?" He backed away from her watching her face carefully. She was surprisingly holding her tears in. Her face was pale and red from crying. But showed no signs of letting anymore tears fall.

"I thought… I never knew you … who?" He stammered.

She turned her head away ashamed of herself. "Do you think they would let him off if I accept full responsibility?" She asked quietly.

"I don't understand Rukia… what the hell are you talking about? You can't be pregnant. You're a Noble for god's sake! You're not aloud unless you're married!" He was in denial. His friend, his best friend, his childhood friend was sitting in front of him telling him something that just couldn't be true. If you were a Noble, and were caught with someone it was severe punishments. Let alone pregnancy. This was bad…

"Unless… you were married off and I didn't know about it." He said quietly.

"If only… that would happen."

"Rukia, who is it?"

She turned her head away once more. "I refuse to let this happen."

Renji pulled her chin towards him to look her in the face. "Tell me, who did this too you?"

And there was once single tear sliding down her cheek as she whispered the name of the man he couldn't believe, "Kaien Shiba."

"No…."

"For five months we've been together. For five months I've given my soul, my body, my heart to him. and now… now I'm scared. The first time we've made love I knew it was a mistake. I knew we had to much to drink, I knew we were to close. I knew it, I couldn't control myself with him. I had to have him, I wanted to have him. I wanted him to be mine. And I did…. I wish…. I wish I could have been stronger and never fallen in love."

"Rukia… he's married…" Renji was terrified. This was worse then he thought. A Noble pregnant with a married captain's baby. This was bad, "How do you know you're pregnant?"

"I… I just have this feeling; it's been two months Renji. I … I haven't bled." She was looking at her hands once more.

"Oh god…" He leaned back against the couch. What was going to happen? He was in shock. He didn't even realize that Rukia was in love, let alone getting banged up by captains. He cared for her deeply. She was his childhood friend. and he would do no matter what to protect her.

"I have to get back to my room before my brother realizes I'm gone." She whispered.

Renji placed his hand on her shoulder, "I'm going to help you. No matter what."

Rukia smiled and left his house with her soaking wet kimono in her hand.

"Rukia!" Ichigo shouted in her face. He looked irritated, "Rukia what the hell? You're blanking out and your on my bed!"

Rukia sat up and placed her hand on her stomach ignoring Ichigo while looking outside up at the moon. She had found out a month later that she wasn't pregnant. She never brought the subject up to Kaien, not ever wanting to give him stress. She was sick. She had a virus that attacked her body. Nobody knew how she contracted it. But one morning she woke up throwing up yet again. Byakuya was furious. He knew she was sick. He would ask her every morning how she was doing. She would always reply fine. But the servants told him everything about her illness. She wasn't quite sure why he was so furious.

But she knew she was frightened. If he was this angry at her for being sick, then what would he do if he found out she was pregnant. He brought her to the 4th division to get her examined and that's when the virus was found. They quickly healed her and sent her to rest. Byakuya's attitude quickly geared from furious to guilt. It was the strangest things she had ever seen. Why was he guilty? Was he upset for getting angry at her? Her Nii-sama did not show guilt, nor emotions. Rarely did he. So this was all new for her.

Rukia still kept her hand on her flat stomach wondering what would have happened if she was pregnant. Would she be happier? Would she be happier to have something from him?

"Rukia?" Ichigo was on his bed now tapping her forehead.

Rukia turned her attention back to him and slapped his arm away.

"Finally! I thought you left your brain or something." He muttered angrily and laid down on his bed, "now get off I'm tired." He moved his legs around her thin body and pushed her off. She fell to the floor and looked up at him angrily.

"Baka Ichigo!" She sat on the floor wondering if everything was going to be alright.

"Like you've never thrown me off of my _own_ bed." He muttered and looked at her. He was silent for a moment and then asked her something she didn't expect, "You aren't leaving me again are you?"

She looked at him before answering, "I'm sure my brother can take care of this. Like Renji said, let's forget about everything and just live normal until the time comes. Come on Ichigo, do you think they can force me to marry someone?"

"I just can't see you marrying anyone. Let alone be with someone, you're too short." He chuckled rolling over quickly to avoid being hit by her tiny yet strong fist.

Rukia stood up and went to her closet and paused before hopping up on her futon, "I won't ever leave you on purpose Ichigo." With that said she slid her closet door shut.

Ichigo was surprised and just watched the closet door. Last time she left, she protected him against her brother. He refused to let her die. He refused; he wanted to protect her with every ounce of his strength. He wanted nothing more then to carry the midget back home with him again, to protect her. This feisty shinigami was sentenced to death, and watching her being dragged around in a simple white kimono with a red collar around her neck made him sick. She was accepting her punishment. And even after everything, she still smiled and said thank you. It made him sick.

When he left Soul Society knowing she would be alright, his heart was broken. He was lonely. He wasn't sure what that had meant. He felt like he lost something. He would often go into that closet of hers expecting to see her violet eyes blazing in fury at him invading her personal space.

And then she returned to him. Saying her brother was well, and she was needed here. The joy in his heart was overwhelming. He felt butterflies when he watched her walk into the class room. He was in denial and could only gape at her like a fish as she sat down next to him. Was he imagining her? He was convinced that it really was her when she kicked his shin rather painfully. Yeah… his Rukia was back… his? Since when did Rukia become his?

Ichigo Kurosaki did not really associate with the opposite sex. He had his friends, but never had he really had a female friend around him all the time. True, he had his sisters, and knew what to expect out of women and their mood changes. But this was different. He was a teenager living with a woman. He would catch himself glancing at her in class, or even in their room.

It couldn't be possible that… Ichigo Kurosaki was… falling in love…. Could it? He shook his head, frowning. Couldn't be.

Ichigo could already hear Kon's snoring coming from Rukia's closet. Why she allowed him to sleep in there was beyond him. Speaking of Kon, he must have been stuck with his sister again, because he hadn't heard a single peep out of him for days. Not even tonight. Yet he sure was hearing his snores right now. He sighed and ignored his brain. He had to get some sleep. And he did, finally.


	4. picnics and memories

Title – Another Chance

Disclaimer – sadly I don't own anything… Tite Kubo does!

Author's note – My first Bleach story. I guess there are spoilers in here, so if you're not in the fourth season and don't REALLY want to know what happens then don't read, but it's really nothing serious. This is set before the bount episodes, but sometime after Rukia's rescue from soul society.

"Kaien… no… why?!"

Ichigo sat up rubbing his eyes, "damn it Kon." He muttered. Ichigo Kurosaki was definitely not a light sleeper and to be woken up in the middle of the night by something must mean it was loud. But the voice didn't belong to Kon, no, Kon was asleep in Rukia's clothes drawer. He had firmly explained that he'd rather sleep in Rukia's underwear then Ichigo's.

A muffled cry was heard and a firm 'no' could be heard. He pushed his sheets off of his legs and stood up wondering if Rukia was awake or not. But that was definitely her voice. And she was crying. The only time he saw Rukia cry was when she told him not to follow her to the soul society, or else she would never forgive him. Needless to say, she more then forgave him. She came back.

Another cry was heard. What was happening to her? He cautiously stood by her closet door and listened quietly. She definitely was crying. Her sobs were muffled, and she was muttering some incoherent words, and some comprehensible.

He pushed her closet door open slightly and furrowed his brow together. Her skin was pale and sweating. Her breathing was quickening with each second, and the tears were staining her smooth cheeks.

"Rukia…" He whispered.

"Kaien!" She screamed sitting up straight flying straight into Ichigo's arms, "Oh god! I … I had the worst dream…" She cried against his shoulder, "Kaien, I dreamt that I killed you…" She chocked on her words as more sobs racked her body. She was gripping him tightly as she cried.

"Rukia? Rukia It was just a bad dream." Ichigo said pulling her away to look at her. But once her eyes finally focused she looked even paler then before.

"No…"

"Rukia? Are you okay? It was just a bad dream." He wiped her tears away and picked her up from the closet. He set her on his bed and patted her hair trying to soothe her.

"I ..." She laid her head against his pillow unable to move. She was weak and shaking. She was reliving the moments Kaien Shiba died. She killed him. His blood splattered her face. She was weak, she only saved herself. She touched her cheek where his blood was on her.

It had been so real. This stupid mistaken engagement was making her loose her mind. There had to be some mistake. Her brother would never tell her about it since he would clear it before it reached her ears.

She looked up and saw Ichigo. Or Kaien, she wasn't sure which. In this light Ichigo's hair was looking darker. And the two men looked almost identical. When she first came to this world, she defeated a hollow from attacking a spirit and a human. She turned around and only saw a glimpse of him. He looked, exactly like him. Kaien Shiba.

"Come on, get some rest. We'll be up in the morning early." He whispered leaning on his knees next to his bed holding her hand that was shaking.

"Kaien, was my vice captain." She whispered looking up at the moon.

"You've mentioned that." He got up and sat on the bed across from her small frame. He was exhausted, but after Rukia's spell, there was no way he could sleep when she was in distress. What could be bothering her so much about this … Vice captain?

"His wife… was being controlled by a Hollow. She was my roll model. Myako. He took me and my captain to fight with him, to try and save his wife. But it was too late. The hollow ate her soul and was using her body as a puppet. He fought telling us not to interfere. I wanted nothing more then to run to him, to help him. But my Captain Ukitake would not allow it. He explained to me, that there were two types of fights. To preserve honor, or life. He was preserving his honor. He was eaten by the hollow, also using his body as a puppet. I was frozen. I couldn't move. I didn't know what I could do. But my captain screamed at me, telling me to run. I didn't. I stood there like a foolish girl, frozen stiff. My friend… my vice captain, the only person who was nice to me in the beginning… I killed him, I pierced my zangpaktou threw his heart. I killed him. And all he had to say was 'thank you'." Tears were sliding down her cheeks once more.

"Rukia…" Ichigo said touching her hand softly, "you did the right thing, he wouldn't have wanted to run around as a monster…"

She smiled at him and pushed herself further down on his bed getting comfortable.

"Thank you Ichigo." She said closing her eyes.

"For what?"

"For everything." She yawned as seemed to be gone, no longer conscious. He sighed and looked at the closet. It didn't seem like the closet was big enough for him. Maybe for midget who had fallen asleep on his bed, but… not for his long legs.

He carefully stood up and looked on the floor…. Figures, Kon was still asleep, didn't even hear his precious 'Nee-san' cry. He walked over to the window and watched the moon. It was glorious and giant. A full moon. It illuminated his room. He always left his blinds open, he hated being consumed in darkness. So he left his blinds open all the time. Unless he wasn't feeling good, or had other reasons not to have them open. He yawned and turned to look at the young shinigami asleep on his bed.

The moon was illuminating her hair giving it a blue hue. Her cheeks were still tear stained. Poor girl. Tomorrow they were going to go on a picnic with their friends from school, he was sure the girls would cheer her up. He yawned yet again and sat down on his bed. Should he invade her privacy and sleep next to her? He was really tired and didn't feel like getting blankets from out in the hall closet so he grabbed a pillow in Rukia's closet and lie down at the foot of his bed and lay down next to her tiny feet. He curled his legs up and aloud them enough space to lie next to her body slightly, his feet hanging over the side of the bed.

After taking one last look at the shinigami he aloud himself to fall asleep.

But somewhere in the soul society someone was not sleeping. Byakuya Kuchiki walked around in his garden for some time. He was always a moon person, especially loved full moons. But tonight he barely recognized its beauty.

Instead he walked around to a tiny pool and looked in glancing at the mood from the reflection. He had a stressful meeting with the Kuchiki clan.

"I see you got my message." He hated this man. This man controlled the Kuchiki's. This man's name is Yorimi Kuchiki. He was the eldest Kuchiki and was in charge of all decisions. He allowed Rukia a place with Byakuya, with much argument from the Noble Byakuya himself.

"So it would seem." Byakuya answered sitting down at his desk. Byakuya was told what to do his entire life. Once he finally became a captain, and was possible the strongest Kuchiki there ever was, Yorimi began to back down. but it took Byakuya years to gain this.

"Well then, don't want to keep you waiting. It's about Rukia Kuchiki." He said setting down his tea one of the servants brought him.

Byakuya looked at the man but didn't answer him. This could only be good or bad, never is it just… alright.

"It has come to my attention that this girl has stepped out of line once again."

"She was sentenced to be executed. It was a conspiracy Yorimi, you know that. She has been punished." Byakuya explained calmly.

"Hm… Byakuya, this has been brought to my attention recently. This has happened some time ago. But it is unforgivable."

If Byakuya showed emotion, he would have raised his eyebrows in shock. Could he know? He thought nobody knew! If they… if they try to put her for trial there was nothing he could do. He could fight. He would, he won't break Hisana's promise anymore, but damn it. What could he really do?

"I'm not quite sure I know what you mean."

"You pulled her from Rukongai Byakuya. She's going to stray like a dog. She has not been raised like you and I. She is a rebel and always will be. Information has been received to me about Rukia's… affair."

Damn! "Affair?" The only thing to do now was deny it. Do his best.

"You know very well that being in the Kuchiki family there are proper marriage plans and ceremony's to go through. But this girl has been having a love affair. Worse, a vice captain! And to find out that it's been happening right under our noses. For god's sake Byakuya she's been getting pounded up against a tree!" He hissed he was angry.

"If a love affair was going on, I would have known about it Yorimi." His blood was beginning to boil, true he knew that Rukia was also having sex with him, but he didn't know that they would be recklessly having sexual activities around outside. "I have her watched night to day. Currently she's in Karakura town sleeping in a closet down in earth." He knew he shouldn't have said that part. Truth was, when he heard Renji yelling at Rukia about her sleeping arrangements he was not happy at all. And also, why would she sleep in a closet and not the room she was in? And whose room was she in anyways? Probably that orange haired girl's room.

"Byakuya I have already decided. The Yemeni family is also Nobles. I have arranged a marriage for Rukia. I will contain her. She will be controlled. I will not have her bringing down the Kuchiki name."

"Really Yorimi. I have taught this girl well. You see her all the time with me, how could you not see it? Does she look like she would stray and have an affair?" Rukia was two sided. She had her 'Kuchiki Rukia', and she had 'Rukia'. They were two completely different people. She would act differently in front of her friends when she thought her brother wasn't around. But he knew, he saw. And it was surprising at how well she hid it to the world.

"True, I would have not expected this. But none the less. I believe it has happened. And if it hasn't it very well could. I will continue to keep bases on you to arrange this marriage. You have one month to tell her the news. She will marry Yamatto Yemeni."

End of discussion, there was no arguing. Right now at any rate. He would try again. He just rebuilt his relationship with his sister, he would be damned it they were going to take her from him. She was very, very young and didn't need a marriage until she reached about his age. They still had a long ways to go. He was young too, but she was like a child in comparison to him. He wondered how she was going to take this. Of course he knew. She would look at him like he had just slapped her. Then, she would ask if this was some kind of a joke. He would confirm to her this was the truth, and that Byakuya Kuchiki did not joke. Although, Renji Abarai begged to differ. She would bow her head and say, 'if this is what Nii-sama wants'. But this isn't what he wants, so maybe she'll say something differently.

It has always been hard when she would leave for a mission and tell him. He would wave his hand while doing his paperwork and explain that she shouldn't bug him while he's working over trivial matters. Her face would break. Her eyes would glimmer with sorrow as he spoke the words. She always kept her face straight, but once in a while she'll break out in a smile, or a frown. He only did this for one reason. He didn't want to look at her. It was like looking at the dead. Hisana. His cold attitude towards her made it easy to avoid her. But that was over with. He had to stop it. He loved Hisana, and if he really did then he would protect this girl, and treat her just like he should. And that's just what he started doing.

His thoughts strolled to Kaien, was she really recklessly in love that she'd allow this man to take her against a tree? For god's sake… she was taught much better then this. But then again, when you are blinded by love and lust, all you can think about it being with that person. Hisana was so full of life when he first met her. They waited until marriage, and when it happened, it was awkward, but she had made it comfortable. She would laugh and ease his fears away. When he thought he was hurting her, she would joke, when she cried out his name as she finished she whispered 'I'm defeated….' He loved her, he loved her until the very end.

When He found Rukia, he knew instantly that was Hisana's sister. Rukia held her posterior much higher then Hisana though. And Rukia was MUCH smaller. Was she a midget? He could probably fit one whole hand around her waist she was just that small.

When she came to live with him as his sister she was quiet. It was as If she was proving to him that she could be noble also. But once she was outside in the sun, with other people she was full of life. It made him wish that Hisana had this girl's spirit….

That is why Byakuya would do everything to protect her. Hisana's spirit died out and he wouldn't allow this to happen to Rukia. No, he would fight this engagement.

_Smack! _Ichigo sat up groggily. He had just been smacked in the face. Not exactly the best of ways to wake up. His father did it all the time though. He swirled around to yell at his father but instead saw a tiny dark haired girl in his bed. Oh… that's right. Rukia. Her foot was the one that hit him. He wondered how she was doing now. She hadn't uttered a single word last night, not after he put her in his bed.

She looked peaceful laying there. He wondered how it must feel to have an arranged marriage. Waking up everyday to someone you don't know, having to sleep next to them, and worse being told to produce offspring. How would it feel to make love to someone you may not have feelings for? He always thought that making love was all about the love, isn't that what brought out the magnificent feelings? What did he know… he was still a virgin after all.

He sighed and stretched his cramped back. He needed to get dressed quickly. He pulled his pajama pants down and pulled some jeans up and over his thin hips. He turned back to make sure Rukia was asleep and then pulled his shirt over his chest.

"Where did I leave that shirt?" He asked himself looking through his drawers for a clean shirt. He turned around when he felt eyes on him. "Rukia…"

"Mm… morning." She said yawning and stretching against his bed arching her back slightly. He gaped at her in slight awe. Her tiny breasts were arching upwards, and her head tilted back with her face contorted in bliss. Thoughts began to wander in his young perverted mind. He mentally slapped himself and blushed turning back to finding a shirt. Once he found on that he was content with her pulled it over shi shoulders. And walked back to his bed slapping Rukia's thigh.

"Come get up and get dressed. We're going to be late."

And that's when Rukia did something, very un-Rukia like. She wrapped her thin legs around his and pulled him in towards the bed so he fell almost on top of her but caught himself on his hands before he could fall on her small frame.

"I don't want too. I'm still sleepy." She pouted. Rukia didn't act like this… not normally anyways.

"Come on Rukia, what's wrong with you? I'm going downstairs to have some coffee, I'll bring you up a cup, when I get back you better be dressed or I'm throwing you outside naked. Let you fend for yourself." Maybe throwing her outside naked might not be such a bad idea after all… another mental slap.

Once Ichigo stepped out Rukia sat up and pulled on a light yellow dress from the closet. She brushed her hair and pulled on her shoes that she kept hidden under Ichigo's bed.

"Onee-san!" Kon cried.

"What Kon?" She asked turning around right when Ichigo walked in.

"Why do you have to leave?!" He cried some more.

"Because we were invited and it would be rude if we didn't go, right Ichigo?" She asked as he handed her a cup of a light brown substance. She examined the hot drink and looked at Ichigo's, his was black, "How come mine is light brown and yours is black? Did you pee in mine?" She asked sniffing it.

"Wha!? No! Just shut up and drink it." He took another sip of his and sat down on his desk pulling his shoes on, "It's called coffee. I don't like cream in my coffee, just sugar. I put cream in yours because I know you like sweet stuff."

Rukia took a sip of her coffee and smiled, "Hey this is pretty good, but is it your cream? Because I heard the guys at school telling this girl that they were going to cream on her face. I didn't know what it meant but I'm guessing that they made some cream for her." She took another sip and ignored Ichigo's coughing sputtering sound.

"God…. Renji and Byakuya are going to kill me when they find out the things you learn over here. Come on, we're running late!" He said and grabbed her hand, "Kon, be good." Ichigo said as he left.

"Oh!! Left again…." He muttered.

Rukia jumped out of Ichigo's window and Ichigo out of his front door. Once they met outside they both ran for the park in the middle of Karakura town.

It was a beautiful day; the sun's rays hit the sky perfectly giving off shinning warmth. The wind was a little breezy which caused Rukia's dress to swoosh around her legs as she ran along with Ichigo.

Finally, they made it to the blanket Orihime had set up with a big brown picnic basket laying on the grass.

"Hey!" Ichigo yelled causing everyone there to turn around. Keigo, Chad, Uryu, Chizuru, and Tatsuki were already there.

"Rukia!! You came!!" Orihime shouted.

"Of course! I wouldn't miss it!" Rukia smiled brightly.

"Oh Rukia! My you are radiant this morning! Did you sleep well? Or did that Ichigo wake you from your beauty sleep?!" Keigo shouted.

"Oh, I was already awake by the time Ichigo came to my house." She smiled and stepped away from Keigo to sit next to Tatsuki and Orihime.

Ichigo sat with the guys talking about nothing except school and what's been going on. He kind of missed days like this, just hanging out, relaxing enjoying the sun enjoying company.

Everyone ate, hesitantly except for Rukia who ate all of Orihime's food without questions. After they ate they all decided to play baseball which Rukia had never even heard of. The girls taught her how to play but unfortunate for Ichigo when Rukia hit the ball she hit it too low and hit him in the forehead, then stood there dumbfounded. Orihime and Tatsuki told her to throw her bat down and run around the bases until they tag her with the ball. She threw her bat down, but too hard, it hit Ichigo in the knee. He collapsed on the ground cursing whoever invented baseball and watched as the girl's cheered when Rukia made it to home base.

"Aw come on! You can't ear a point, you guys beat up our man!" Keigo cried looking at Ichigo's face.

"Let's play something different." Chad said sitting down on the bleachers really not paying attention to the baseball game.

Everyone agreed and began walking back towards the giant blanket and sat down. But Rukia was extremely hyper (her coffee) and couldn't sit. She kept bouncing on rocks smiling and laughing about different things.

She was the center of attention when she came to the side of the tiny lake and cupped her hand to her lips as if she was going to yell. She blew out an enormous amount of breath and slapped her other hand on the end of her cupped hand to make a duck call. It was rather hilarious to see every single duck in the lake come to her surrounding her small frame. She laughed and ran from the ducks screaming that she was the mother of ducks. Everyone couldn't help but laugh at the hysterical sight.

They had talked and played little card games and ate snacks for the whole day until Uryu announced it was time he left for home. Tatsuki agreed and too left. Keigo left dramatically claiming how radiant Rukia was and how cruel Ichigo was and finally left.

Now, Chad, Ichigo, Rukia, and Orihime were all that were left. They finally got Rukia to calm down and sit down teacher her a new came called slap jack with cards.

Only problem was, when Rukia felt like it she slapped her hand down too hard. Nobody wanted to play with the young shinigami anymore.

"You play to rough!" Orihime said pouting.

"I'm sorry. I was getting so excited over it!" She merely smiled.

"Well, I think it's time that I take Rukia home now. He said standing up. I guess I'll see you guys on Monday. And hey, it was fun." He helped Rukia up as she said her goodbyes also and left along with Ichigo.

"That was the best picnic I have ever been on!" She jumped cheerily alongside him, "you know those picnics with the Kuchiki family were always so boring! I think even Nii-sama hated them." She smiled as she thought about the bored look that Byakuya Kuchiki got at the picnic gatherings.

"I'm glad you had fun Rukia, I did too, I haven't been out relaxing in awhile. By the way, where did you learn that duck trick? And why did they come to you?" He asked smirking at the sight. He felt Rukia nowhere to be seen after he asked her this and stopped walking to turn around.

Rukia stopped walking. She stood there looking at the ground. Ichigo came to her side, "What's wrong?" He asked.

"Can you see them?" his voice was so soothing in her ears.

"The ducks?" She asked turning her head to look at the dark haired shinigami.

"Cup your hands like this," He showed her, "and blow like this," He blew, "now slap your hand like this." He slapped his hand and made her laugh at the hysterical sight. He was making some kind of duck call. The ducks seemed to be attracted to the noise and began to swim toward him.

"Why Kaien, I had no idea you were a duck!" Rukia teased hugging his waist from behind.

"Well my dear, it takes practice, but soon you can become a duck too!" He smiled looking out to the lake watching the sun set, "I must go now. Myako should be returning now…." The guilt was in his voice. It stung. But she loved Myako and could never tell him to leave her. Rukia was selfish and wanted Kaien to be hers she wanted him. But she knew that he belonged to someone else. Yes, Rukia Kuchiki was the other woman.

"Please don't go yet Kaien," She whispered into his back.

"I have to Rukia, if I stay out too late…" He turned around to cup her chin.

"Be mine tonight." She whispered looking up into his eyes.

"Rukia…" But he couldn't finish what he was going to say because she jumped onto his waist wrapping her tiny strong legs around his firm waist and planted her lips against his in a heated kiss.

It was a battle of tongues as they fought for air and dominance. Kaien's legs soon gave out under him and they fell to the floor, Rukia still on top of him.

"God… I … Rukia…" He muttered against her neck as he trailed hot kisses down her collar bone and into her kimono. He pulled it off of her shoulder to kiss the top of her breast.

"Kaien, take me. Right now. I need you. I need you to be mine tonight." She whispered in his ear.

And he did. He took her hard and filled with love. It was the first time they made love outside. and it definitely wasn't the last.

"Rukia?" his voice was whispering in her ear breathing hard as he reached his limit. She reached up and clutched his shoulder. But… he was wearing a shirt… he was naked. Kaien was naked… She opened her eyes only to come face to face with Ichigo.

She gasped and pushed him away from her.

"Ichigo!" She gasped awkwardly a slight blush running across her face.

"Yeah… did you forget me while you were day dreaming?" He teased.

"I …"

"I was asking you about ducks and you zoned out."

"A friend taught me." She stated and walked ahead of him. It was now dark out and the street lights were beginning to come on.

"Well… were home. You go up to my window and I'll be in as soon as I can." He said walking towards the front door.

Rukia did as she was told. She felt strange. She was so hyper for the whole day and now that they were home she felt like her energy had been zapped out of her. She climbed up the house and into the window ignoring Kon's cheerful cries as she went into her closet to pull on her pajamas. She was trying to wait for Ichigo to come back into the room, but before she could, she fell asleep with thoughts of today's event still replaying in her mind.

XOXOXOXOXOX

Okay so the part with the ducks, that happened to me at school today. I did the duck call at the lake at my school and all of the ducks came flying at me surrounding me. Man was it hysterical. I just figured I'd put it in this story. You guys should try it sometime. Anyways thank you SO much to those who have been reviewing. It means a lot! Hope you guys like this chapter. I can't wait until I get to Ichigo and Rukia lovin! Haha.


	5. Teenage life

Title – Another Chance

Disclaimer – sadly I don't own anything… Tite Kubo does!

Author's note – My first Bleach story. I guess there are spoilers in here, so if you're not in the fourth season and don't REALLY want to know what happens then don't read, but it's really nothing serious. This is set before the bount episodes, but sometime after Rukia's rescue from soul society.

XXXX

"Awe… this is definitely the life of a teenager, wasting away on his bed on a Sunday morning." Ichigo yawed and leaned back on his bed with a satisfactory plop.

"I think, you are going to get fat." A voice said on the ground. Ichigo rolled his eyes and looked down to see a tiny shinigami eating desert snacks and fruit juice and reading a girl magazine. Kon was sitting next to her.

"I swear Rukia, I think I see some fat on your hip!" Ichigo teased reaching down to grab a hold of Rukia's hip.

"Baka!! I'm trying to study the human outfits!" She yelled and sat up blushing.

"You're reading Cosmo?! That's the stupid magazine females here read so they can become even sultrier."

"Yes, but look at these outfits… and I was reading that if you eat snacks like these then your breasts will grow bigger." Rukia said dignified the blush increasing on her cheek.

Ichigo shot up in his bed at those words, "Rukia…. First of all… not only will you're…. Breasts… get bigger, but so will your body. That's what boobs are fat, you know that right?" This was uncomfortable.

"Hatsumoto had once told me how tiny I was. I used to get made fun of all the time back at Soul Society. I never thought about it until I came here on earth and started to see that these girls take pride in their chests. It's embarrassing in the changing rooms for P.E. when I take off my shirt, and … yeah…" She was looking at the ground looking uncomfortable.

"I don't there's anything wrong with them." Had he just said that out loud? Damn! "I mean girls are just too snobby and weird for my taste." He muttered and cursed himself as he dug himself deeper.

"You know… maybe your right… I don't need them to be big… I'm not trying to impress anyone, and they would just get in the way of everything!" She plopped herself back down on the ground and began eating the rest of her Twinkie.

"Oh Nee-san!! Don't listen to Ichigo! Big valleys are wonderful! But yours are amazing! So small yet so soft and perfect to the touch!" Kon yelled coming to hug Rukia.

Unfortunate for the small stuffed Lion, Rukia stepped on him smashing him to a pulp before jumping on Ichigo's bed lying next to him.

Ichigo sighed at them both. "I think I'll shoot myself in the head…" He muttered.

"What are we going to do today?" Rukia asked him.

"Absolutely nothing." He turned over so he was now on his back but that didn't stop the small feisty shinigami from hitting him in the stomach. "Ow! What the hell was that for?!" He yelled clutching his injured stomach.

"For being lazy and scolding me for it." She muttered and lay on her stomach also, still next to him.

They lay in silence for a few moments enjoying Kon's silence while they just stared at the ceiling. Rukia was the one who broke the silence.

"Do you think… I will have to marry someone?" She whispered staring at the ceiling.

"No. Renji may be tough and stupid sometimes but he can get you out of trouble, and your brother may be a bastard but he will go to all ends to protect you. I saw it in his eyes when you were in the hands of Aizen."

"My brother isn't a bastard…" Rukia mussed.

"Well… you could have fooled me."

"He's acting like a Kuchiki. Something I can never be. It's hard enough abiding by all of their rules, but to act like that every part of my life… it makes me wonder, is that what killed my sister? If she's anything like me… then … that surely would have killed her. It would kill me, being stuffed up in a marriage not filled with love and to be forced to live by their rules. It would be torture. My life, my happiness, my spirit will be gone."

Ichigo thought about that for a moment. How would it feel to be married to someone you didn't love? Let alone know? He always thought about marriage. And always said no to it. He told his father who asked him why he hasn't gotten a girlfriend yet. "I'm not getting married." He stated with simple arrogance.

"Come on, I'll see if everyone wants to go out to eat. You get to pick a place. I'll explain that you're feeling a little down so it's my treat to you if everyone comes. Will that cheer you up?" He asked sitting up.

Rukia sat up also and nodded.

"Good, but first, we both need showers… and everyone is downstairs…. How are we going to do this?"

XXXX

"I must argue on this matter Yorimi." Byakuya Kuchiki was yet once again sitting in his office with that hateful Kuchiki head sitting yet once again in front of him.

"I hoped it wouldn't come to this Byakuya."

"I just don't see the necessity of this Yorimi. This child is a bit reckless on some occasions, but she is learning very quickly also, I highly doubt that my sister has engaged in sexual activities with a married vice captain."

_But she has_. A voice was mocking him in his head. He couldn't deny that she didn't have a mutinous relationship, but he also didn't want her happiness to be taken away. He wanted her to be happy, just like Hisana asked.

"I have told you before Byakuya I was informed of this. I know full well that this occurred."

"Who told you?" He tried to keep his face placid.

"I will hold that information with me Byakuya, I do not want arguments. My decision is made, and I will not change my mind." He stood up, bowed, and left the room.

Byakuya for once, did not stand up bow, or even show him to the door. No instead he sat on the floor looking at the tea in front of him bitterly. It was time to break the news to Rukia. This was going to be a difficult task knowing all to well about his sister's temper. Though she never showed it around him.

XXXXX

"This is ridiculous!" Rukia hissed but allowed the water to hit her naked skin in the shower anyways.

"Will you shut up? I don't like this anymore then you do, but we have to leave early, we don't have all day to wait for someone to leave so we can take showers separately." Ichigo whispered just loud enough over the sound of water. His eyes were shut tightly as he sat on the sink waiting for Rukia to finish her shower so he could take one.

Ichigo pulled Rukia with him into the bathroom making sure no one was upstairs. He told her she was first and sat down, closing his eyes shut firmly. She tried to argue on the matter, but Ichigo said then she'd just have to smell for the whole day. She begrudgingly agreed.

"I bet your peeking."

"Even if I had my eyes open I wouldn't be able to see you through the screen baka."

"You have X-ray eyes." He could hear the water spraying off of her body and onto the floor. He could imagine the water running in different areas on her body and mentally slapped himself. He knew he shouldn't act like this. He couldn't understand why he was imagining his friend take a shower. Oh yeah, he had hormones.

"Just hurry up." He said still keeping his eyes shut.

A few minutes later he heard her speak again, "Hey keep your eyes closed okay?" He did, and heard the curtains being pulled back and felt the towel being pulled from his fingers.

"Why didn't you turn the water off?" He asked still keeping his eyes closed.

"Do you want your dad to ask why you turned the water off when you are supposed to be taking a shower?" Just hurry and take your shower. She said and pulled him up from the toilet she took his spot and closed her eyes.

Ichigo opened his eyes and looked at her for a moment in nothing but a towel. He blushed slightly as he pulled his clothes off. He threw his shirt on Rukia's head as he stepped into the warm water. She hissed and pulled the towel off of her hair.

"You know… this might be seen as I'm cheating on my… fiancé." He could hear the humor and bitterness in her voice.

"That's weird… hearing you say that. It just… it's like Ichigo and pregnant don't belong together you know? So hearing you say your fiancé and cheating doesn't fit together in the same sentence."

"You're pregnant Ichigo?" Rukia teased.

"Shut up, you know what I mean. It's like saying if I were pregnant that it doesn't fit together because it isn't possible." He muttered rinsing his hair off.

"So you're saying that it isn't possible for me to be getting married?"

"I just can't see you being set into an arranged marriage."

Rukia could see what he was saying. She bowed her head slightly and seemed distracted in a small spider that was walking along the bathroom door.

"Come from a noble family, arranged marriages aren't that surprising. But Nii-sama was against arranged marriages. It's why he married Hisana. That's why… I keep praying that he'll be able to stop this marriage."

The water turned off. And he held his hand out of the screen. Rukia saw this and handed him his towel.

"I hope so too. I don't want to see you unhappy." He stepped out of the shower with his towel firmly around his waist. He walked to the door and opened it just enough so he could see out. He turned to look at her and nodded his head signaling that it was safe to run to his room.

He took her hand and led her through the hallway and straight into his room.

"Damn that was close, I heard dad walking up the stairs." Ichigo said and sat on his bed.

Rukia shrugged her shoulders and got in her closet, sliding the door shut. He heard shuffling in her closet.

"AH! YOU PERVERT!!!" She yelled and slid her closet door open just enough for her hand to pop out with a stuffed yellow lion.

"Ah! Nii-san!!"

"AND STAY OUT!!"

Ichigo rolled his eyes and stood up; he took off his towel and started getting dressed. He was oddly surprised that nobody came into his room asking who the female yelling voice was, but they have been hearing odd things in his room lately that perhaps they thought Ichigo was a nutcase.

His conclusion was confirmed when he was having an argument with Rukia the a few nights ago. His dad said He thought he heard a female but when seeing there was nobody there he thought he imagined it.

"You just spread it open like that Rukia!"

"I don't want too."

"Damn it! Just keep it open and I'll do the rest."

"What if it hurts?"

"Then you're a whimp, now come on! Work with me."

There was some silence and then a few whimpers were heard and a shoosh was heard, but that was it. That was when Ishiin Kurosaki went to knock on Ichigo's door when he heard a female's voice.

"You're doing it too hard!"

"Quiet!"

"Ichigo?" Ishiin asked knocking on his door.

"Uh… yeah dad?" Ichigo's voice sounded flustered. Was his son…?

Ishiin wanted to catch his son in the act, just to push it in his face that his son was normal and had sexual feelings just like everyone else, but unbeknownst to him, his son wouldn't admit to having a girlfriend or any feelings for any girls at school. He swung the door open wide only to find Ichigo sitting on the floor, fully clothed and laying against his bed holding a band aid.

"Ichigo I heard a girl. What are you doing?"

"Oh, that was probably my cell phone, I had it on speaker. I just hung up right now." He said smirking and holding his phone up.

"Oh… are you sure? It sounded like…" Could he say it? That it sounded like his son was doing something in his room that wasn't innocent. "Okay… keep it down son." Ishiin said shutting the door behind him. He was slightly disappointed in not catching his son in the act.

Ichigo sighed and stood up pulling Rukia's closet door open. "How does your cut feel?" He asked taking her arm in his.

It was deep and bleeding. He had to spilt the skin to put some antibiotics on it.

"Ow!" She hissed pulling her arm back safely against her tiny breasts.

"Rukia, you can handle handing being bombed on the head, but you can't handle a deep cut." He sighed wrapping the band aids on her arm tightly. "There, all better."

"Ichigo?" Rukia asked. But it wasn't memory Rukia, it was now Rukia currently standing in front of him looking up at him.

"Uh… what?"

"I kept calling you, but you weren't listening. What's wrong?" He looked down at her. She was wearing a white spaghetti strap shirt with a knee length white skirt. If he didn't know who she really was, he'd think she were an angel with … black hair. He always thought it was strange for someone with dark hair to have violet eyes. And yet? This one did.

"Are you ready?" He asked her.

"A huh!"

"Good, then I'll meet you downstairs." Rukia smiled up at him and jumped out of the window.

He too went to walk out of his room when his cell phone ringed. It was Tatsuki.

"Yeah?"

"Hey Ichigo! Change of plans man, you got to come! We aren't heading to the restaurant; it was all decided just a few hours ago. We're taking a trip down to the beach! We're going to spend a night there."

"Spend the night where?"

"At a hotel dork! We're going to get one big room and share. It's going to be so fun. We've decided that since we never do anything fun anymore we want to take this weekend out to the beach. Oh can you tell Rukia? We think you are the only one who has contact with her. We want her to come too!"

"Where are we meeting?"

"At the bus stop, out by the school."

"Yeah, I guess I can come. I'll let Rukia know. Who's coming?"

"Um… me, Orihime, Keigo, Chad, Uryu, and hopefully you and Rukia."

"Cool, alright well I'll see you guys in a bit then." He hung up his phone and sighed. He had to pack. He ran out of his room to find his dad.

"Ichigo my boy there you are!!"

"Hey dad, can I ask you for a favor?"

"Me?! A favor?! Of course son!"

"Well, I just got a call right now from a few friends of mine at school… they are taking off right now to go to the beach for the weekend and wanted to know if I could come. But… I don't think I have enough money. I saved up my allowance but… I don't think it's enough for a bus ride and a room." He was looking at the counter and rubbing the back of his neck. He hated asking for money. He got quite enough of it for his allowance, but rarely did he ask for money. He had enough for himself, but he wasn't sure about Rukia.

"Why of course son!" Ishiin handed Ichigo more then enough money for both Rukia and himself. He slapped his son on the back and got closer to his ear, "Just use a condom okay?" He laughed at Ichigo's red face.

"What the hell are you talking about?!"

"You don't have to lie Ichigo, when I was your age I told my parents the same excuse but really I was running off to the beach with your mom, my first time too you know!" He laughed again as he walked away.

Ichigo silently cursed his father and ran upstairs. He packed his stuff in amazing speed and was about to run out the door but forgot Rukia's stuff. Damn! He had to do it quick, he knew she was growing impatient.

He opened his bag and looked to see if there was enough room for her stuff. Yup! He grabbed her tooth brush, hair brush, a dress and …. Damn! Where did she keep her underwear? He opened the drawer he gave her for her clothes and looked around to find socks and … ah! Underwear, he felt disgusting as he grabbed a pink pair with chappy the bunny on the front.

"Ichigo!! I never knew you looked at Rukia's panties too!" Kon yelled.

"Shut it Kon or I'll give you to my sister. We're taking off for a few days, we'll be back okay?"

"YES! I can be by myself again!"

Ichigo rolled his eyes and ran out of his room carrying the bag in his hand.

"There you are!" Rukia yelled when he finally caught up with her.

"Change of plans Rukia, we aren't going to the restaurant anymore, we're going on a bus ride out to the beach with everyone! I've got your stuff."

"You mean, we're going on a vacation?" Her eyes seemed brighter.

"Yeah, let's go before we're late!" They both started running.

"Hey wait! If you got my stuff then that mean's you went through my underwear drawer!!"

That comment alone sent a sweat drop down his forehead… how embarrassing.

Awww cute! Vacation! And Ichigo a secret panty sniffer! Okay not really… but yeah, anyways review my lovely readers and chapters will come shortly!!


	6. one long day

Title – Another Chance

Disclaimer – sadly I don't own anything… Tite Kubo does!

Author's note – My first Bleach story. I guess there are spoilers in here, so if you're not in the fourth season and don't REALLY want to know what happens then don't read, but it's really nothing serious. This is set before the bount episodes, but sometime after Rukia's rescue from soul society.

NOTE – Inuhanyou I tried sending a replay back but couldn't so… anyways first of all, thank you for reading and taking the time to read my mistakes. But Rukia is not pregnant. She was having a flashback about when she afraid because she thought she WAS pregnant. She thought she would be getting Kaien into trouble. But my mistake I should have written it better. I will go back and re read it. thank you for pointing it out!

Ichigo and Rukia met everyone at the bus stop, Tatsuki bought their tickets. Ichigo paid her back and thanked her for going to that trouble. If she hadn't of gotten them then he would have had to run as quickly as he could to the bus station to buy the tickets.

"Wait… Ichigo you're paying for Rukia's ticket? Is it a date?!" Keigo teased.

"No… she paid for her own. And if we did go on a date, why would we go with you guys?" He defended. If they knew he was paying for her then they might get a little suspicious. He'll have to hand her money when they get to the hotel or something.

Once the bus arrived everyone took their seats around each other. Tatsuki and Orihime sat in the very back of the bus on the left while Chad and Keigo sat on the right side of the very back. Ichigo and Rukia sat in front of them. And Uryu sat in front of Tatsuki and Orihime. He was turned around facing them as they talked. Chad and Keigo had some things to talk about also.

Ichigo looked around and saw that nobody was looking and handed Rukia some money.

"If you spend all of it, I'm chopping out your liver to pay it back." He threatened.

"Are you trying to protect your ego Mr. Kurosaki?" She teased looking at him with amusement.

"Shut up, just don't spend it on stupid stuff okay? I need you to use that for the room, and food. If you want souvenirs ask me. God knows you'll go crazy for Chappy the bunny items."

"I've never been to the beach." She said looking outside the window at the cars going by on the freeway. He let her sit on the window side.

"Shit… I forgot… you don't have a bathing suit do you? I brought mine, but now that I think about it, you don't have one."

"Hmm, what's a bathing suit?" She looked at him.

"It's …. Like a type of material made outfit made for swimming in, it clings to your skin so you can swim easily, better then clothes." He watched her face flex in imagination and turned around to Tatsuki and Orihime.

"Hey do you guys have an extra bathing suit? Rukia just told me she doesn't have one. She's never been to the beach."

"What?! Rukia you've never been to the beach?!" Orihime exclaimed excitedly.

Rukia popped her tiny head up over the seat to look at the girls, "no,"

"Well… I don't have an extra one, but when we get there we'll go pick one out for you Rukia." Orihime smiled.

"Why thank you Orihime that's kind of you." Rukia smiled and sat back down on her seat just as Ichigo turned back around.

"Ichigo can I listen to your ipod?" She asked thumbing a manga she had.

Ichigo shook his head no.

"How come? You always let me listen to it." She pouted.

"Because… I brought you Karin's. I asked her if I could borrow it. It was hard getting it from her. I should say you owe me three days of chores but you're not aloud out of my room…" He handed her Karin's ipod and put his own in his ears listening to the music drifting into his ears. Rukia did the same but placed her tiny feet on the seat in front of them. And continued to thumb threw her manga that she stole from Yuzu. More romance shit.

It didn't take long for her feet to slide back down and curl up underneath her as she fell asleep her head resting against Ichigo's shoulder. He hoped that everyone was too busy to notice. He very carefully turned Karin's ipod off and let her sleep in silence.

It was sunset now and they had finally reached the beach, everyone had fallen asleep including Ichigo, but a bump in the road caused Ichigo to wake up. He looked down to see Rukia's still sleeping peacefully.

"Rukia… Rukia wake up look outside." He whispered.

"No Kaien, not now… Nii-sama doesn't come in here..."

"What the hell?" he shook her softly.

"Rukia?" She opened her violet eyes and looked at him.

"Hey Ichigo." She said smiling and stretching.

"Rukia look outside we've made it to the beach."

She sat up and looked out of her window and gasped. "The ocean… it's like… it's on fire."

"No baka it's red and orange because of the sunset, normally the ocean is blue."

"Look at all of the people and stuff." Rukia looked like a little kid in a candy shop. She normally did when he brought her somewhere new. He guessed she was cooped up in that Kuchiki mansion with her brother trying hard to not dishonor the Kuchiki name. Although that was hard to do, knowing all to well that Rukia loved being free. He wondered how it would feel to have servants waiting on your all day and night.

"Yay we're here!" Orihime shouted in the back. Everyone finally woke up.

The bus finally came to a stop at a boardwalk. Ichigo and Rukia first jumped off of the bus and stretched along with everyone else soon bounding after them.

"Oh! What's that?!" Rukia shouted crossing the board walk road to the other side looking down into a hole that was made for peering down with protective poles to keep from people like Rukia falling face first down. So her way of checking the curious looking animals out were to bend over the railing until Ichigo came after her and grabbed her shirt firmly pulling her back on the ground.

"Ichigo look! It's your girl friend!" Rukia teased looking at the large sea lions lying on the bottom. They waved their hands? Or flippers… and made noises that sounded like someone bumping into walls.

"Hahaha I knew there was a reason why you wanted to come over here Ichigo!" Keigo teased looking down at Ichigo's 'girlfriend'.

Everyone else laughed seeing the irritated look on Ichigo's face. He looked like he wanted to kill Rukia but she was too busy hoping along to the booths along the board walk.

"Oh Ichigo what's this?!"

"Damn Ichigo, has she never been to a beach before?" Tatsuki asked.

"No… her brother… keeps her …. In the house…" He lied slightly.

He quickly ran over to her and grabbed her wrist softly bending down softly to whisper in her ear, "I forgot about bringing you a separate bag, they will notice once we get to the hotel room, so buy a backpack or something. Then we can go to a bathroom and switch the stuff, got it? And no more asking 'Ichigo what's that.' Got it? Behave… or I'll kill your chappy bunny!" He threatened

But Rukia smiled and escaped his hold on her and ran off to a back pack booth.

The other's finally caught up to Ichigo and was discussing the hotel and how much money each would have to pitch it. Once Rukia came back she nudged Ichigo's back and made him look at her. He turned around and saw her pointing to the bathroom.

"Hey… guys I'll be back. Rukia and I have to use the bathroom really quick." Ichigo said shyly rubbing the back of his neck.

"Okay! Don't drown Ichigo." Keigo teased.

The two of them walked to the bathrooms together being careful not be seen by the rest of them as they bounded behind a shrub and sat on a bench.

Rukia pulled out her new tiny backpack. Chappy the bunny.

"Chappy the bunny?"

She pulled her tiny back pack away in an insulted way. "I like Chappy the bunny."

"Yeah… everything you own is Chappy." He said handing Rukia the duffle bag he had with all of her stuff in there.

"Nii-sama doesn't approve of my stuff. Every time I come to the living side I find more and more Chappy the bunny stuff. But back at Soul Society I used to go shopping with the other girls and I would always get Chappy. But here they have tons of stuff!" She whispered excitedly pulling her clothes out of Ichigo's bag. She stopped and held up her underwear for everyone to clearly see and began yelling at him, "You took these?! You're such a pervert Ichigo! It figures you would take the cute underwear! Have you no shame?!"

Ichigo looked around and saw people staring at them. He quickly threw his hands up grabbed the pair of panties and threw them in her tiny backpack and clamped his hand over her mouth.

"Shut up midget! You're drawing attention!"

But Rukia was trying to gain in control once again; he felt something hot and wet slid across his palm. But he didn't move his hand; instead he looked around making sure his friend's didn't hear Rukia.

"Ow!" He shouted when Rukia's tongue didn't work, she bit him, "Damn it that hurt…." He muttered pulling his hand away from her dangerous mouth.

"Shouldn't have put it in my face baka."

"Come on, here's the rest of your stuff now let's get going." He said handing her a tooth brush, and hair brush. She put it in her bag and stood up allowing Ichigo to take her back with all the rest of their friends.

The day was spent with the small group sight seeing and trying to find their hotel. It a suite, and very expensive so they decided to just share the room. It took a lot of convincing to their parents (except Rukia and Ichigo) to let them come, since they would be sharing a room with members of the opposite sex. But since all were friends then it was decided that there really was no harm done.

It was now starting to become dark and the teens had finally found their hotel. They sighed in at the desk, went to their room jumped on their beds excitedly but frowned slightly when they found only two kind size beds. But they were exceptionally pleased to see giant wall sized windows facing right outside to the ocean with the bright city lights shinning brightly.

"I get to sleep with the girls!" Keigo shouted jumping on the bed with the girls. Tatsuki and Rukia both kicked him in the face and off of the bed.

"Rukia?! Did you just kick me?!" She merely smiled at him shrugging.

Ichigo knew all to well how feisty Rukia is. It became apparent on their, what... fifth day at school when she clobbered him in front of everyone and still kept that sickening fake smile on her face while saying they needed to go to the nurses office after hurting him. Or maybe their first day at school when she threatened him with the writing on her hand.

After everyone got situated on where they were to sleep they all headed out to eat. Rukia was rather excited never even setting foot in an elevator. Ichigo tried to hide the fact that he was amused, but it was so hard, she was so damn naive that it was…. cute…

They had decided on grabbing a bunch of snacks and some hot dogs to bring it up to the room while they ate upstairs enjoying a movie. Ichigo and Rukia strayed to the back of the large group to finally get a chance to talk.

"So… how do you like the beach?" he asked her watching her reactions.

"God… I love it. It's gorgeous. I've never seen anything like it! I want to take a walk down to the beach tonight. Too see what it's like, you know until tomorrow morning when we head down there." She said smiling from ear to ear.

"I'll try and sneak you out. How about I head out first saying I need something. And then a few minutes later you say you want to go check out the beach so you will be back. If they say they want to go, tell them you want to be alone. We'll meet…." He looked around behind him towards the beach and ran over to the boardwalk, "There!" He said pointing to a lamp post that was lighting up the ground beneath as the ocean waves crashed up near it.

"Okay, tonight? After dinner?"

"Yup." He turned around and began walking quickly towards everyone else, they haven't noticed that they were gone and didn't want to push their luck.

"Hey Ichigo here you go man!" Keigo yelled throwing Ichigo a tiny box. Ichigo caught it and looked at it curiously.

"Oh what is it?!" Rukia asked jumping up only to snatch the small box away from Ichigo.

She took one look at it and lost interest quickly when she saw a little girl running by with a bunny balloon. Much to Ichigo's displeasure Rukia took off after the little girl.

"Oi! Where the hell do you think your going Midget? Get your ass back here!" He shouted running after the black haired shinigami.

Chad, Uryu, Tatsuki, Keigo, Orihime and Tatsuki all turned around to see Ichigo chasing after Rukia.

"He really puts up a lot for her doesn't he?" Orihime said watching them sadly.

"Well… She's just so… unique. Maybe he likes that about her. Maybe they don't like each other that much as we think." Tatsuki said trying to cheer her friend up.

"They just have a lot in common." Chad said watching the two chase after each other.

Everyone turned around to look at Chad. He hadn't spoken much really since coming out here.

"What do you mean Chad?" Keigo asked.

"Well, Ichigo has always been… angry and never really showed much emotion. Never really smiled… and now, that Rukia came she's gave him a reason to smile. She has been through what he has, and she still smiles. Ichigo sees this and attempts to smile."

Everyone nodded understanding watching the two argue at each other. Ichigo was yelling at her, telling her to let go of the balloon. Once her fingers let go of the balloon Ichigo took it and handed it back to the crying little girl, only to have an evil look shot at him by the mother of the child.

"Although, I have to wonder about Rukia and her past. All I know is that she's always so happy and curious." Keigo said watching the scene.

"Well, Rukia doesn't say much, but I will still never forget that day in health class when she kept asking everyone what a condom was. Ichigo's face was hilarious, he looked like he was either going to strangle her or kill himself, I wasn't sure which." Tatsuki laughed.

Everyone laughed and turned back around to continue to the store that was right on the corner.

"Damn it Rukia! Why did you steal that girl's balloon?" Ichigo muttered taking her hand in his back to the little store, "and give me that!" He said taking the box back from her. He looked down and saw it was a tiny box of chocolates. Ichigo's favorite….

"I didn't steal it! I said I would give it back; it's not my fault she started crying. When I was that age I would have kicked who's ever ass it was that stole my baleen."

"Balloon and not everyone is as mean as you are."

"I'm, not mean, I just grew up in a rough area. I needed to survive or else I would have died." She muttered pulling her hand away from Ichigo's.

"Whatever, just go pick out some food." Ichigo said pushing her into the convenient store.

It took a lot of convincing to Ichigo that Candy was an essential part of a well balanced meal. But Ichigo wouldn't hear of it.

"If I bring you home with metal filings in your mouth Byakuya will chop my head off, now you only get a little bit!" He whispered harshly against her ear. It was strange but his hot breath breathing against her ear and neck sent shivers down her body.

Rukia begrudgingly picked out some chips, a little bit of candy, and some beef jerky sticks. She's never tried them and couldn't help but wonder about their odd shape. Everyone chipped in to get a large pepperoni pizza and happily came back up to their hotel room ready to eat dinner and watch a movie.

"So what movie should we watch?" Uryu asked.

"Hey let's skip out on watching a movie and drink this instead!" Keigo pulled out a bottle of raspberry Smirnoff.

"Keigo… where the hell did you get that?!" Tatsuki and Ichigo shouted.

"Some older guys gave it to me at school, I decided it would be fun to bring it on this trip. Come on we're fifteen, no supervision, and it's not like we ever do anything bad. So let's just have fun!"

"What is so extraordinary about that bottle?" Rukia asked taking a bit of her pizza.

Everyone turned to look at her in wonder. "It's alcohol Rukia."

Rukia raised an eyebrow and shrugged, "Oh… I used to drink Sake all the time, but then the guys would go over board and I would have to be drug home. Nii-sama didn't like it and asked that I rarely drink ever again." She said taking another bit of her pizza but growled inwardly at receiving a small punch on the back.

"You drink Rukia?!" Everyone gasped in surprise, "But you're only fifteen!"

It dawned on Rukia at what she said… of course she wasn't fifteen. She was 150 years old. But she couldn't very well say that.

"Of course I don't drink! I was joking!" Rukia laughed in that fake voice of hers that Ichigo hated.

"Oh… you scared us for a second."

"Damn! I forgot something." Ichigo muttered standing up from behind Rukia. "I'll be back!" Ichigo muttered.

"Aw you're just trying to skip out on this bottle Ichigo! Don't worry we'll save some for you." Keigo winked.

Ichigo rolled his eyes and walked out of the hotel room. Rukia watched him leave and looked at the clock. She would leave in a few minutes.

"Here Rukia, try this." Keigo said handing her a cup.

"Um… I don't think I should…" She said taking the cup anyways. Back at Soul Society the boys would always drink and since Rukia couldn't stand down from a challenge she would drink right along with them, but since her body weight is so small she couldn't contain the alcohol and would be out before the night was over. They would always drag her tiny form back home only to be caught by Captain Kuchiki. It was a frightening thing to be caught dragging his little sister home wasted… to her bed. What did he think they were doing with her? Whatever it was it wasn't a good thing in Captain Kuchiki's mind. Byakuya had forbidden Rukia to ever drink with them ever again. But on countless times she's been caught drinking yet once again. And every time she was punished. Of course she wasn't hit. But she was put in her room and she was told to do chores around the house with the servants. But she enjoyed that. She enjoyed hanging around the servants. But she didn't like when they bothered her in her room, she never got any peace. How was a girl to get any alone time with someone always barging in? It was why Kaien and her snuck to her room only rarely. Three times at the most. And it was always when the maids were off duty.

The first time she gave herself to him was in her bedroom. It was so hard keeping quiet, not only from the pleasure, but the slight pain she felt also. She wanted to scream out and yell his name over and over but had to control herself. He was grunting also, it was apparent he was enjoying it from the way he was concentrating so hard. When she finally fell over the edge she dug her teeth into his shoulder screaming loudly but muffled. He moaned loudly and tried so hard not to bit her. After they were finished they lay there panting. He marked her several places on her body that could easily be concealed with clothes. He muttered his love for her over and over and she just lay next to him feeling guilty and shameful. She hated herself at that moment. She felt satisfied and she was a bit sore, but she knew she deserved worse for what she had done.

"Kuchiki?" Orihime asked waving a hand in front of her.

"Huh! Oh!" Rukia said not noticing that she was spacing out.

"You've just been sitting there drinking your drink this entire time not talking or anything, and when we ask you something you just sit there, sipping your drink." Orihime explained.

"This is stupid, why are you guys drinking this?" Uryu muttered sliding his glasses back up to the bridge of his nose.

"Oh come on just have fun you guys!" Tatsuki said to Chad and Uryu.

Rukia felt lightheaded a bit. And now that memory of Kaien had made her a bit shaky. She quickly took another full glass of the clear raspberry Smirnoff liquid and drunk it easily. Although that was a mistake, now she was really lightheaded.

"Um… I don't feel so good… I'm going to go get some fresh air." Rukia said standing up and nearly falling over.

"Hey want some company Rukia?" Orihime asked.

"Oh no I'm fine, have fun you guys I won't be gone long." Rukia quickly walked out of the hotel room and made her way down to the meeting place Ichigo had shown her. He was already there. She was stumbling slightly as she made her way over to him. Her stomach was churning and her head felt light headed. Okay, so that second drink was a bad idea.

"Rukia?" Ichigo asked once she came up to him. "You okay?"

"Um… yeah…" But it was no use in lying to him once she hit the floor. He quickly ran over to her and easily picked her up.

"Damn it… you've been drinking." He could smell the alcohol on her breath.

"Just a bit… but I shouldn't have…" She looked out to the ocean and gasped, it was magnificent. "Wow. It's so beautiful." She muttered against his wrist that was still holding her still.

"Yeah, but you've ruined it by getting drunk dimwit. I thought you said you drink all the time."

"I do... and every time I would be wasted, but I'm not wasted right now, I'm just… I can't walk straight. Nii-sama would be furious every time. Every single time. He can drink sake, he could hold it too. And never have I seen him drunk. Although… when I firs came to live with him he had I'm guessing way too much sake and a hard day at work. I greeted him at the dinner table he had some more sake, and when I stood up to excuse myself from the table he grabbed my wrist. He stared at me for a while like I was someone who came back from the dead. I whispered to him to let me go, he didn't so I pulled my wrist from his hand. He bruised my wrist. I didn't understand it until recently. He thought I was Hisana from all that alcohol."

"Wow… Rukia you have an interesting life, I never realized what a unique life you live."

"Well, you have an interesting life also, I mean eating junk food all day and worrying about if the opposite sex likes you or not. Which is strange to me, because you don't worry if the opposite sex likes you or not. But I've been studying and teenagers your age are supposed to be at their… what was the word… sexual peek? You should be at your full sexual peek about now. Are you sure you're normal?"

"Eh! Shut up!" He said shoving his hands in his pockets.

"Sorry… I've had too much to drink…" She said stumbling for a second but Ichigo caught her.

"Hey, want to go back?"

"I …." But she didn't answer instead of answering she bent her head away from Ichigo and threw up right next to him. she clutched onto him tightly as her stomach clutched tightly and convulsed releasing all of her stomach contents.

Ichigo was shocked, He hated when people threw up, it disgusted him, but Rukia… this was different. He always told himself that if someone was going to throw up by them he'd push them away and leave, but he couldn't do that to her. She stopped throwing up and stood there, using him as her legs. She was shaking.

Rukia wiped her mouth off with her hand and used her foot to burry her stomach contents with the sand. "I'm sorry," she whispered shakily.

"Baka…" But he said it softly holding her tightly.

Her white spaghetti strap began to fall down exposing a light pink bra strap. He wondered just exactly what kind of bra it was… and slapped himself mentally. Knock it off Kurosaki.

"Your brother is going to have my head on display if he ever found out about this." Ichigo whispered into her hair.

"I've done worse that he doesn't know about." She smirked.

Ichigo knelt down letting Rukia slid down with him onto the soft sand a little away from her… sickness on the sand. They just laid there staring up at the stars. Rukia had her head on his arm and laid there snuggling up closer to him.

"What have you done so bad?" He said ignoring the blush that crept up to his face.

"Well when I left Rukongai I had a rabbit. Of course Nii-sama would never allow me to keep it so I kept it hidden in my room. I asked a servant to tend to it while I went to train in the 13th division. When I came home my rabbit had died. The servant disliked me and didn't take care of it… my brother found it from the smell of death. I told him it wasn't mine and who it belonged to… that servants. Oddly enough he believed me and fired that servant. I felt guilty, but she killed my rabbit! I still don't know why she disliked me… Her named was… Ray or something like that. I always caught her ogling at my brother. Stupid girl…. Wonder where she is now."

"Cruel Rukia." Ichigo muttered starting to feel sleepy just listening to her voice put him in an alpha state.

"Yeah…" She thought about telling him about Kaien, but thought against it. The only person ever to hear about that story will be Renji. Nobody else. "We better get back. There going to wonder what we are doing out here."

"Yeah…." Ichigo said standing up and pulling her up with him and looked down at her. She looked gorgeous. Her hair was glowing a dark raven color and her violet eyes shown brightly in the moon light. Her clothes made her pale skin look angelic and her scent filled his nostrils intoxicating him. before he even knew what he was doing his lips captured her own. He cupped her tiny chin in his rough hand and kissed her a tiny bit harder using more force. She moaned lightly and opened her lips slightly allowing him access. He took advantage of the situation and licked her lips and moved along inside of her hot mouth. Her taste was bitter and vulgar but her mouth felt so hot and inviting. Her tongue touched his and that was all he needed to grab onto her tightly to keep himself from loosing control.

But it had to end, he needed air, He broke apart form her and panted hot breath on her neck holding her tightly. He felt her shiver against his body.

"I'm sorry he whispered." He hugged her realizing what he had just done.

"baka." She whispered and stepped on her tip toes to reach his mouth to capture his mouth once more. And the battle of their tongues began, before they knew it the young teenagers were on the ground Rukia was on top of him straddling his hips kissing his neck making sure to mark his neck with her tiny yet rough bites.

"Damn…." Ichigo muttered as he allowed her to roughly bit him, He was beginning to feel hot under color and with each bite she made she left a wet trail with her tongue letting the cool air sooth his mark.

But he wanted to gain control; he moved his leg up and was on top of her. He didn't start on her neck but instead claimed her swollen lips in his. She was breathing hard under him and shivered lightly, one of her legs was in between one of his legs letting her skirt ride up dangerously high. He moved down her jaw and took her soft neck in his mouth bruising the soft skin there with his teeth.

She didn't moan, instead she let her hands tangle in his hair and pulled tightly making him wince and small tears gather at the corner of his eyes. She was rough even when making out. She wouldn't allow him to be the dominate one. It was a battle over dominance.

But… what was he doing? He took once last look at her, her eyes were half open and her breathing was heavy, her hands were still holding his hair tightly and her legs were slightly open allowing him to see inside of her skirt if he stood up just a few inches away from her. His mouth was bitter from her taste in her mouth and he felt intoxicated. What was he doing? He was taking advantage of her.

He sat up and closed her legs before his eyes betrayed him forcing him to look. She looked at him questioningly and allowed him to pull her up.

"What's wrong? Does my breathe stink? I can eat a mint if you want." He tried not to laugh at that. Yes her breath tasted vulgar but that wasn't it, since it was her taste it was alright and he could bear it. No, he was taking advantage of her.

"Rukia… go back to the room. Now, please don't tell anyone what happened. I'll be back I need some air. You go sober up and we'll talk in the morning." He said softly shoving her back up the sand a little. She looked back at him but didn't say anything as she turned back around to head to the hotel room.

He felt guilty watching her leave with her shoulders slumped like that. But this was for the best. God she felt amazing shivering under his touch, but he couldn't do this with her under the influence of alcohol even if it may be only a little bit.

Rukia made it to the room only to find Tatsuki and Orihime sleeping on the floor next to Uryu and Keigo. Chad was lying on the bed asleep. Looks like everyone had too much to drink. She was actually surprised since her friends never liked drinking. But this was a vacation, they needed to loosen up and relax some. Rukia pulled her clothes off and slid into her pajamas that Ichigo brought for her. She was careful about changing keeping an eye on everyone. She just didn't have the strength to change in the bathroom. She sighed and got into the large bed resting her head on the pillow. There was no way she could sleep, she was excited. Ichigo stirred her blood and woken her up once again.

She was more then ready for him and wanted him. But was that really her thinking? Or was it the alcohol? Sure she's taken sneak peaks at him while he's changing in the morning and had to mentally scold herself about getting that exited early in the morning but the orange haired teenager looked so much like Kaien and she had to admit, Ichigo was damn hot.

Behind his cocky attitude was a softy. He was a momma's boy, but since the death of his mother he's built this hard exterior. Only Rukia and his sisters got to see it. She knew he had a huge heart. Especially the way he loved his sisters and also the way he allowed a shinigami to live in his closet.

She sighed knowing that she promised herself she wouldn't fall in love again. But what's so wrong with love? Oh…. Because she made a mistake and to punish herself she said she wouldn't allow herself to fall in love again.

Was she falling for Ichigo Kurosaki?


	7. Confessions

Title – Another Chance

Disclaimer – sadly I don't own anything… Tite Kubo does!

Author's note – My first Bleach story. I guess there are spoilers in here, so if you're not in the fourth season and don't REALLY want to know what happens then don't read, but it's really nothing serious. This is set before the bount episodes, but sometime after Rukia's rescue from soul society.

"_You shouldn't drink so much." His voice was concerned. _

"_You shouldn't be in my room." She retorted feeling angry that he was scolding her when her head felt like it was splitting open. _

"_I shouldn't… but do we listen to the rules?" _

"_Nii-sama will be in here soon to find out why I'm not at breakfast." She put a hand over her eyes to block the sunshine spilling through her windows. _

"_Then we better make it quick." Kaien's breath was hot against her neck as he said those words. Rukia was definitely not in the mood. _

"_Please Kaien I'm not up to it at all." But her words were lost when he kissed the inside of her thigh ignoring her. _

_Rukia was cranky and did not tolerate being ignored. She closed her legs and yanked herself out of his view and sat up, "I said I'm not feeling good." _

_But he wouldn't have it. "You shouldn't have drunk so much Rukia darling." He pulled her legs down towards him so that he was now on top of her. _

"_Why must you be like this?" She muttered feeling defeated as his kisses on her neck grew hot and wet. _

"_You drive me insane. You make me someone I'm normally not. It's your magic spell Rukia." He whispered in her neck huskily. Before Rukia even knew what was going on Kaien's hand was in between her thighs. "Oh god… you're so wet." _

"_Hm… I must have had a nice dream because it definitely wasn't from you." She muttered cruelly. _

"_Well… whatever." He replied just as cold. He picked himself up and pulled her legs on either side of his legs. He pushed her panties aside and slid himself in. Rukia gasped lightly as the slight pain she felt. She definitely was not ready for sex right now. And she wasn't as ready as Kaien thought she was. _

_She held her head in pain as he continued to pull himself in and out. He was grunting and she panting from pain in her head. _

_That's when they heard it, footsteps. Kaien looked at the door quickly and pulled himself out of her. He stood up covered himself up. Watching Rukia scramble to cover her legs up with her white kimono. _

"_I'll see you later Rukia. I love you." He whispered softly and kissed her before using shunpo to get out of her room. A knock at her door was heard. _

"_Rukia?" Byakuya Kuchiki asked. _

"_Yes Nii-sama?" She asked standing up and regretted it quickly from the uncomfortable wetness between her legs. _

"_Why weren't you at breakfast?" He asked once she pulled her door open. _

"_I am not feeling well Nii-sama. I'm very sorry." She bowed down low. _

"_Well get well because you have a lot of extra training to do today." He said this with absolutely no emotion like he always did. But she knew he knew about her hangover. He was smarter then she thought. She sighed and bowed once more. _

"_Hai Nii-sama." She said and shut her door, "Now for a warm bath." She said to herself._

"Rukia?" Rukia sat up straight looking around. She was confused and lost. Where was she? A hotel room…. All of her friends lying around with a drowsy look on their faces. Orihime sitting right next to her with a worried look. Ah… drinking. They were all drinking.

She felt like she was back in her room facing her brother's suspicious glare for a moment. But she wasn't. She was on vacation with her closest friends. She looked around to see Orihime still looking at her, Keigo groggily rubbing his eyes, Chad looking outside, Uryu fixing his glasses that he slept on, Tatsuki brushing her hair and finally Ichigo was standing in front of the bathroom door rubbing his wet hair with a towel.

"Are you okay?" Orihime asked waving a hand in front of Rukia's face. Ichigo's eyes fell on her but quickly looked away.

"Huh? Oh… I'm fine. Thank you." Rukia said in her school girl accent and got up from the bed and went straight for the bathroom.

Her head was killing her. And that dream she had was probably because of her hangover. She had been so mad at Kaien for coming into her room like that. But of course she forgave him and punished him for it later. But he enjoyed the punishment so it really wasn't necessary.

And last night… what happened last night with Ichigo? That's right… she was rolling around on the dirt with him like a bunch of raging hormonal teenagers. Wait… Ichigo was a teenager. Rukia was the adult and Ichigo was just a boy…

She ignored her thoughts as she jumped in the hot scolding water. She wondered how it would have been if Kaien was still alive… She slid down the wall of the shower stall and for once in a long time she aloud her tears to catch up with her. She cried for Kaien, her forbidden love. God she loved him. And she killed him. She didn't deserve Ichigo… for all she knew she could end up killing him too…

Rukia finally got out of the shower and dressed herself. She stepped out of the bathroom hoping nobody would notice her slightly red eyes.

Everyone was dressed and ready to go all eyes on her.

"We're going to the beach to have a picnic!! We're going to pick you out a bathing suit!" Orihime shouted bouncing up and down.

And so they did. But Rukia didn't call it a bathing suit… it looked more like revealing panties and bra. It was a violet two piece bikini with cherry blossoms on them. She looked at Ichigo for answers but he kept his distance from her. Since last night they haven't spoken. It made her feel awful.

After the girls forced Rukia to get the bathing suit they headed to the beach and spent most of all day there splashing water at each other having a great time. They laughed and teased pushing each other in the water and screaming when giant waves hit them. They ate and waited about a half hour before running back into the water. But Rukia was tired. She loved the beach but she was exhausted. Plus Ichigo was sitting by himself on the towel peeling an orange watching everyone. It was now sunset but everyone wasn't even done messing around. She sighed and headed up to Ichigo.

His eyes fell on her when she was nearing him. She suddenly felt utterly exposed to him and blushed lightly. She ignored the thought and sat next to him.

"Hey." He said.

"Hey." She muttered and watched him. He continued to peel the orange and kept his eyes away from her.

"That… suit makes your eyes stand out." Ichigo said smiling slightly tilting his head to look at her.

She blushed and took the pieces of orange Ichigo was handing to her.

"About last night… I don't… I don't know what came over me Ichigo… I'm sorry."

"Hey, don't feel too bad. I liked it… I just… I just don't think it was right at the time. You were drunk. I felt like I was taking advantage of you."

"Thank you." She said suddenly finishing her orange slices.

"NO problem, I couldn't let you starve." He smirked.

"I'm talking about last night dope!" she punched his arm lightly.

"Ow! I know…" He rubbed his arm and looked out at everyone playing in the water. They really were having fun.

Ichigo and Rukia sat in silence for a few more minutes until everyone got out of the water claiming it was ready to go.

"Hey…. since we have to leave tomorrow morning why don't we do some last minute sight seeing?" Uryu asked putting his glasses on.

"Oh that's a great idea!!" Orihime said bouncing up and down.

Everyone nodded and pulled on some clothes over their wet suits and began heading up to the city.

"Um… I'm feeling rather tired... I think I am going to lie down tonight." Rukia said. She was feeling depressed from her thoughts on Kaien and Ichigo.

"Hey…I'm feeling tired too. I'll take Rukia back to the room; we'll see you guys there. Have fun!" Ichigo said waving to them.

Tatsuki rolled her eyes, Orihime looked confused, Uryu looked a little nerved, Keigo looked ready to cry, and Chad just looked like… well Chad.

"Well have fun!" Orihime finally said.

As soon as the group of friends left Rukia turned to Ichigo, "I don't need a baby sitter."

"Who said anything about baby sitting? I'm simply enjoying a quiet night in the hotel room. Thought it's not going to be very quiet with you there." He teased.

But what he did next was what really tore her heart. He placed his hand on her head ruffling her hair, just like Kaien did when he first met her and many times after that. She looked up and shuddered, it was beginning to sprinkle. Funny it was sunny all day.

Was she falling for Ichigo because he was like Kaien, not only look wise but acted the same also? Or was she falling for Ichigo because of Ichigo? She was so confused. But followed Ichigo back to the room none the less.

They had been like this for a half an hour now. They got home and changed out of their revealing suits and just sat on the bed (same bed) watching TV. It was quiet and relaxing. They hadn't done this in awhile where they would just sit and watch. She sighed looking outside it was pouring now. She was surprised the others hadn't gotten back yet, but she enjoyed it.

Ichigo sighed loudly and turned off the TV he rolled over onto his side to look at Rukia.

"What?" She was not amused.

He smirked and moved his hand in circles along the bed. He couldn't help but stare at her. Her eyes were brighter right now, and he couldn't figure out why. Her cheeks were slightly red and as his eyes trailed lower he brought in a gulp of air, she was lying on her side also, and wearing a thin white spaghetti strap dress with red flowers cluttering the soft fabric. It clung to her curves in that position. Her hips were what really brought his attention to her. He wanted to grab her, kiss her, touch her, taste her all over again but he knew he couldn't…. Right?

"Ichigo?" She asked again but this time a tiny bit worried.

He couldn't take it anymore; he moved on the bed slightly closer to her and stared into her bright violet eyes. God she was beautiful. And that was it; he placed his lips over hers. It was less then a second and regretted it as soon as he left her lips. She was so warm.

Rukia's eyes were widened slightly and pouted when he pulled away. She wouldn't have any of that, she pulled herself up on her elbow and capture his lips giving him her best kisses. She knew it made him melt and slipped her tongue in his mouth.

He moaned into her and pulled her closer to him wrapping his thin long leg around her short soft ones. He was taking control again and pushed her tongue out of his mouth only to place his own in her mouth. She leaned back on the bed arching her chest into his letting him work his way from her mouth down to her neck.

He lifted his head and smiled at her big violet eyes and swollen pouting lips. He touched her cheek gingerly and whispered, "I love you."

Rukia's eyes grew in shock but soon they returned to normal as she whispered 'I love you.' Also. It was all they needed to hear and all they wanted to hear.

Ichigo pushed her tiny form back on the bed and moved his legs so that he was on top of her hovering closely to her neck.

"Ichigo…" She whispered running her fingers over his back.

His hand snaked its way up her slender body and rested on that hip he wanted so bad as he continued to lick and suck her neck. She moaned his name louder and wrapped her legs around his hip loosely.

"Oh Uryu I didn't know you had a sense of humor!" The voice of Orihime was heard.

Ichigo pulled off of her in and instant and ran to the bathroom. Rukia sat up quickly straightening her dress and rubbing her neck where Ichigo's saliva was. She was still tingling from his hot breath and kisses.

"Hey Rukia!" Tatsuki said walking in the door with everyone behind her, "Where's Ichigo?"

"He… had to go to the bathroom." She smiled.

"Why are you guys in the dark?" Keigo asked turning on the light looking at Ichigo's face as he walked out of the bathroom. His cheeks were flushed a little and his scowl was more noticeably then a few minutes ago.

"I have a headache so Ichigo left the light off for me."

It was left at that. The rest of the night was spent on talking and laughing before all of them grew tired and retired for the night. They had to head home tomorrow. It was Tuesday and school started again. Monday was a holiday so they got the day off. But they would be spending Monday heading home.

Ichigo and Rukia smiled at each other as they got in separate beds. Ichigo was pissed about sharing a bed with so many boys bed let it slide as his yawn grew heavier. Rukia grinned and slid in between the two girls and soon fell asleep dreaming of her now found love.

Rukia sat up quickly sweating and breathing hard. It took her a moment to realize where she was and quickly calmed down. But she dreamed of the night Kaien died. In her arms. His blood on her hands and face. It was so real… why couldn't she erase him from her mind permanently? She hated the thought, but the pain from his death was too much.

She got out of her bed as quietly as she could and pulled on a dress watching everyone closely so they didn't wake up. She sighed and began packing her stuff. It was going to be a long morning. She barely got any sleep and wouldn't be able to fall back asleep, not with him on her mind. She was falling apart. She was falling in love, and yet she was having flash backs and nightmares and dreams of Kaien consistently. Was he trying to tell her to stay away? Was that even possible?

It was about forty minutes before Ichigo raised his head. He rolled over and yawned. He sat up to look at Rukia on her bed, but she wasn't there. He looked around and finally spotted her sitting on a chair drawing, but she was lost in her drawings that she hasn't noticed him yet. He smirked and walked over to her yanking the drawing pad out of her hands.

"A chappy bunny in a shinigami outfit, with another bloody chappy bunny in shinigami's clothes. My my Rukia I don't know what shocks me more, the fact your mixing innocence in with violence or the fact that your drawings suck." He teased. But it earned him a kick in the groin.

He kneeled on the floor and looked at her glaring.

"Sorry Ichigo, your thingy might not work normal…. I didn't mean to kick you that hard." She laughed and stroked his cheek kissing him softly. Amazingly his pain went away left with only a slight ache. Either she healed him with her powers or she's really just that amazing to make him forget his pain.

"I can't wait to go home!" She said slapping her notebook on his face and stood up looking at everyone else who was beginning to wake up from the noise.

After an hour of everyone getting ready and packed they checked out and did some last minute shopping. Another after that they finally boarded the bus that would take them home. They sat in the exact same spots they were in the last time. Rukia pulled out her ipod and looked out in the ocean wondering what was going to happen once she and Ichigo get home. She let the soft song take her away from her worries as she watched the trees and glinting water pass away. She turned and saw Ichigo listening to his ipod also. he was touching a bruise she gave him on his arm. She smirked and poked it hard. He gasped lightly giving her a glare but she picked his hand up and kissed it smiling looking at him. He looked down at the bruise, it was gone.

That's right… this little shinigami got the highest grades on her healing and demon magic when she was back at Soul Academy. She must be getting stronger if she can heal him with just a kiss. Ever since she came back to him after saving her from Soul Society she was given a new Gigai one that doesn't drain her powers. She was healing. But it was slow, the poor shinigami had nearly all of her powers stolen from her, put in a power draining gigai and then right when she's back in soul society regaining her strength they throw her in that repentance building, weakening her. The girl never gets a break…

"Ichigo!" _SMACK!_

Ichigo sat up quickly wondering what the hell happened, all he knew was that his head hurt. Bad. He looked around and saw a pissed off looking Rukia. She was breathing heavily and was rubbing her fist. She punched him.

"What the hell Rukia?" He asked her groggily.

"We've been trying to wake you up for minutes now and all you can say is 'fuck off'! We're home so get your stuff." The black haired girl stepped on his foot rather painfully and trotted off the bus.

"Ouch man… she's mad." Keigo said walking off of the bus also.

Ichigo rolled his eyes and grabbed his bag getting off of the bus also.

"Well, me and Tatsuki are going to my place tonight. It was so fun you guys! See you tomorrow at school!" Orihime said waving bye to all of her friends.

"See ya." Chad said also waving to everyone.

"It was... interesting." Uryu decided to leave also.

"Well I would LOVE to stay with you Rukia but I have to get home tonight. Would you like me to walk you home though?" Keigo asked the love bouncing off of every syllable as he spoke to her.

"Oh no thank you! I can walk myself. Good night!" Rukia said smiling from ear to ear. Once everyone's back was turned and began walking home Rukia's grinned had left instantly.

"I had fun." Ichigo said scowling less as he brought his eyes down to reach her violet ones.

"Me too…" She took his hand and began walking down the street. He obediently followed.

"Rukia… where are we?"

"We are on…. the side walk, baka." She added.

"No, I mean are we…" She smirked as his blush spread across his cheeks.

"Lovers? In a relationship? Partners? Dating?" She stopped walking and stood in front of him, "Which ever you want, but… know this, I love you Ichigo Kurosaki and I want you to be with me. And this isn't something you will hear all the time so burn it into your memory."

It took Ichigo a moment to collect his thoughts. She had just said she loved him and that she wants to be with him. He smiled finally and kissed her softly. "I love you too Rukia Kuchiki and I would be more then happy to stay with you." His breath was hot against her cheek.

They had finally made it back home with high hopes and feelings. Rukia, no longer feeling guilty about loving Ichigo clung to his shoulder until they reached his house and parted from him to climb up his house to his bedroom window.

Ichigo walked through his front door to see his family running around with bags in their hands.

"What's… going on?" he was almost afraid to ask.

"Ichi-nii! We're leaving to Aunt Tally's house, the baby is coming! We know you have school so just Karin and I are going." Yuzu said slowing down to explain to her brother.

"Are you delivering the baby dad?" Ichigo asked putting his hand behind his head.

"Yeah, Tally asked if I could for her. She said I delivered the first baby so why not the second. Said I did a good job!" He smiled and ran from the kitchen with his bag in tow, "Okay Ichigo you be a good boy! No girls over and keep the house clean. We'll be call to check up on you while were away. Bye now!" Isshin Kurosaki said running out of the house with the girl's in tow.

Ichigo shrugged and walked upstairs to his room to find Rukia on his bed reading a manga. Her skirt was beginning to ride up slightly from her position. Her legs were bent so her knees were in the air, but her feet were planted firmly on his bed. She seemed to have not noticed him walk in, it wasn't until he sat on the bed and grabbed her legs when the petite shinigami noticed him.

"Ichigo…"

"Shut up." He muttered and pushed her skirt down just far enough so he could see her silky thighs. He kissed the inside of her thigh and smirked when he felt her shiver and drop her manga down on the floor.

"What… are you… you doing?" She whispered watching her spread her legs wider to kiss the inside of her thighs.

"Not much…" another kiss and another shiver.

But both of them were interrupted by a gasp right above them. Rukia slapped her legs shut and sat up quickly her eyes as wide as saucers. Ichigo to sat up completely embarrassed. There up on his window ledge stood Captain Byakuya Kuchiki and Vice captain Renji Abarai of the 6th division. Byakuya had a vacant look but his eyes were mutinous. Renji had a disgusted face and scowled.

"What the hell do you think your doing to my sister Kurosaki?" Byakuya spat eyeing the two young lovers on Ichigo's bed.

Uh oh! Ichigo's in trouble….. Well so is Rukia since her brother won't let her get away with horny teenager activities hahaa. Oh I'm so bad!


	8. Get out!

Title – Another Chance

Disclaimer – sadly I don't own anything… Tite Kubo does!

Author's note – My first Bleach story. I guess there are spoilers in here, so if you're not in the fourth season and don't REALLY want to know what happens then don't read, but it's really nothing serious. This is set before the bount episodes, but sometime after Rukia's rescue from soul society.

Oh and one more thing, thank you to everyone who is reviewing! I do encourage people who are reading this to leave reviews! It's my energy haha. Okay anyways thanks!

X O X O X O

"What the hell do you think you're doing to my sister Kurosaki?"

Ichigo eyes were wide and pushed himself off of the bed away from Rukia. She too sat up and curled her legs under her skirt. Renji jumped through the window and onto the bed plopping next to Rukia.

"You just gave him an early grave…" He whispered to her earning a quick punch.

"Well? You didn't answer me…" Byakuya also stepped in through the window slowly stepping off of the bed and onto the floor right in front of Ichigo who gulped.

"I … um… I fell…." The sweat was gathering on his forehead.

"Lame excuse Kurosaki." Renji smirked and turned to Rukia, "we're here to take you home."

"What?!" Ichigo shouted ignoring Byakuya's cold glare for a moment.

"Captain Kuchiki is still working hard to stop this wedding, but …. Your fiancé will be arriving shortly sometime tomorrow to meet you. We have to bring you home. to meet your fiancé." Renji bowed his head down he felt awful seeing the fear and pain in her violet eyes.

"No! You… you can take her away! She, no I won't let her get married. She… she doesn't want this!" Ichigo had panic written on his face. He was trapped by Byakuya and the wall.

"Rukia… They found out." Byakuya finally spoke keeping his eyes on Ichigo.

"Nii-sama…"

"Why did you think that you could let this go unnoticed?" His voice was so calm.

"Rukia… find out about what?" Ichigo kept moving his eyes back to the tiny shinigami on his bed her eyes sparkling with tears she was trying so hard to keep them at bay, and then back to the cold man standing in front of him showing no emotion.

"Nii-sama…. I … don't understand…" But somehow the way her tone was Ichigo knew she understood.

"Yamamoto came to me and has said it's time to start arranging your marriage. When I refused he said the he knew it would come to this. And told me of your… secret." Her cold non emotion showing brother turned to face her, "Rukia… this arranged marriage is because of you, and I can only do my best on stopping it, but this is something entirely different then from just saving you from the death penalty." He moved away from Ichigo and stood near the window waiting for everyone patiently.

"Nii-sama… I don't … Never... I never did anything, Nii-sama!" Rukia turned her head to look at her brother.

"Rukia…" Renji said softly putting his hand over hers, "He knows…"

"Rukia, what's going on? Knows what?"

"Nii-sama, you don't think I … think I did it… do you?"

"Rukia…. Every time you snuck out to be with him I knew, every single time he came to be with you in your room, I knew, every time you claimed to be sick and stayed in bed I knew what you were doing. Every single time it was to be with him." Rukia would have preferred to have him yell at her, but his voice held no emotion. But it shot through her like an ice sword.

"Rukia… who?" Ichigo ran to her now looking her straight in the face. Her tears falling down her face now.

"Kaien Shiba…" Renji whispered stepping off of the bed to stand next to Byakuya.

"You told… no… you said nothing… happened… why would… you lied."

"I was in love with him, I've shared everything with him, and every time I felt sick and guilty, because I loved him, but I couldn't because he was married." She held her voice pretty good for the strict tightness in her throat.

"Why... why would you lie?" He did not believe this. He didn't know it bothered him to have her lie about another love that happened awhile ago.

"I … I couldn't tell you… I …. I wanted to take it to my grave…" She looked away to the floor.

"So that's it… I'm a substitute?!" Ichigo was getting angry and hurt. So Rukia was in love with this man, and because she couldn't be with him then she decided to move onto the next person closest.

"No… Ichigo!" Rukia choked on her words and gathered herself before running her tiny hand on his cheek, "no Ichigo… I love you… I do… I tried not to fall in love, but I did, I love you." She tried to smile, but the anger and hurt on his face was too much to bear.

"Rukia! He's a human!" Renji hissed trying to go to her but Byakuya held him.

"Get out!" Ichigo hissed. He did not care if Renji or even her psycho brother were in the room, he didn't care if Rukia was sitting on his bed crying more then he's ever seen and he also didn't care that he was breaking her heart. Because she ripped his out. She made him look like a fool. So she was just using him for now. But once she returned to soul society she'd be back into the arms of another man.

"Ichigo…"

Ichigo stood up and turned away from her, "Get out Rukia, don't make me ask you again, just leave." Cold, his voice was cold.

Rukia stared for a few seconds at his back as more tears fell down her cheeks. When he did not turn around she finally stood up and walked to him taking his hand in her tiny one, "Ichigo… please, forgive me?" His answer to her was to pull his hand away harshly.

So that was it. She knew she was only with him for a few days, but the connection they had was strong. The friendship they had was strong. He came to save her from her execution, and nearly faced death several times, but still, he came for her. That was what they had. And now… it was gone. Rukia turned on her heel and ran out of his room stepping onto the window ledge taking one last look at Ichigo's back and jumped out.

Byakuya took one disgusted look at Ichigo and left also. Renji was left. He walked towards Ichigo and put his hand on his shoulder, the younger man flinched.

"Kaien Shiba is dead Ichigo." With those words Renji was gone he too was following his best friend and captain. Ichigo's eyes were wide with shock and hatred. What had he done?

The young orange haired teen ran to his window expecting to see the three of the retreating shinigami's but instead he saw three black butterflies fading into nothing.

"Oh god… Rukia." He whispered and fell to the floor placing his head into his arm and for the second time he knew Rukia, he cried.

X O X O X O X O

"A human." Renji muttered once they reached Soul Society. He was standing next to Byakuya and Rukia's small form was walking behind them.

"Yes… a human…" she repeated trying to keep her emotions under control.

Renji sighed again. He was hurt and angry, but he knew it was coming. After all, who in their right mind would come all the way here to fight captain level shinigami's for just one girl? Only someone with love as deep as Ichigo's would.

"I'm sorry, Nii-sama." Rukia said quietly.

"What was done was done, this is the present now, and we need to focus on getting you out of this wedding."

"If you knew, why didn't you stop me Nii-sama?" Rukia tilted her head up to see her brother's back.

"I'm kind of curious myself… shocked that you knew all along." Renji added.

"Because, I knew you suffered enough. I would hear you cry yourself to sleep. If I were in your position, I probably would have done the same with… Hisana."

Rukia looked up at him surprised. She rarely heard him speak of her sister, and to hear him now, saying he would do the same thing was not comprehending.

"Rukia, get cleaned up, and get some rest. Tomorrow, you will meet your fiancé." Byakuya Kuchiki said once they reached the mansion.

Rukia nodded and walked past her best friend and brother heading upstairs ignoring the servants questioning looks. She past several hallways until finally made it to her room. She opened the sliding doors and was greeted by the jasmine smell coming from her room. She had a balcony at the end of her room where she could walk out and see the ponds and garden. Right below her room was a jasmine grove. Thus her room always smelt like jasmine.

She had a simple room, a small queen size bed with only white linens and tiny sakura blossoms lining her pillows.

Right next to it was a tiny table made for holding small things like a cup of water.

Her dresser was a dark mahogany right across from her bed. And next to that dresser was a walk in closet. Right to the left of the closet was a giant washroom. She didn't have much but she preferred it this way. It was strange, her room was two times as big as Ichigo maybe even bigger and her sleeping space was so miniscule, but she loved it. She loved sleeping in there, feeling that company that filled her void. Here, in this relaxing room she felt lonely.

And that was why after her scolding hot bath she went straight for her bed and cried herself to sleep. Thankful for the servants not to bother her.

It was a light rain outside as Rukia stood by her balcony looking outside. She woke up early after a long nights sleep and had already got dressed in a white silk kimono with purple flowers flooding the bottom. Her hair was the same, soft and silky but the bottom layer curled out when it reached her shoulders, but she had a pink flower tucked behind her ear and she had some black eye liner painted to make her eyes stand out. Her servants dressed her up this morning. She watched as Renji walked up the gravel walkway towards the entrance of the Kuchiki mansion followed by a young man with light brown hair.

Yemeni was his name, Yemeni Yamatto.

Rukia Yamatto. Yeah it was a horrible name for her. When she first came to live with her Nii-sama she heard rumors going around, that he took her in, only to satisfy his need of loosing his wife. They were horrible rumors. She would walk down the streets and have questioning looks, all eyes on her. She had to admit where they came up with these rumors. She was sitting on the grass before Kaien came to see her; she had heard a rumor about her Nii-sama and herself having an affair.

But then Kaien came into her life, and the rumors were heard less and less. He was her friend, her vice captain and soon to be lover.

Her life changed for the better when she was with him, but then they fell in love. And it was heaven, but hell at the same time. Her heart was being eaten by her guilt. But every time he kissed her all of her fears and guilt fled away. It wasn't until he left did that guilt and shame return. She would climb into the safety of her bed, and cry, cry for happiness, and cry for her guilt and shame.

She had no clue that her brother had known that she cried at night. She also had no idea that he knew. She was surprised to find that he never stopped her. She was told that she was to marry a noble some time in her life. Nothing else would settle. She thought it was ironic since he married her sister. But perhaps, that's why he isn't so angry at her for having an affair. Maybe he wasn't angry at all, but only tried to cover it up by saying that she suffered enough.

She sighed when a small maid came into her room bowing her head low.

"Madam Kuchiki? Your fiancé has arrived." The young girl's name was Sylvia. She was timid and small, but taller then Rukia.

"Thank you Sylvia. I'll be down in a minute." Rukia said continuing to look outside. It had stopped sprinkling but turned to rain. It figures, she hated the rain.

A small gasp and a 'hai' were heard behind her. She didn't turn around figuring the maid was gone but jumped slightly when she heard her brother's voice fill her ears.

"Are you ready?"

"yes," but she wasn't. Her heart was breaking and the rain in her heart was continuing to fall.

"_Get out!"_ his voice still rang in her ears.

"Kurosaki made it clear he wanted nothing to do with you. Perhaps you should maybe get to know Yemeni. What if you like him?"

"Forgive me Nii-sama, but falling in love is a lot harder then you think." Rukia's voice was level trying to keep her temper at bay.

"I know the pain you must be going through, but after your sister…. Passed away, I shield myself off from useless emotions. Come, he's waiting." Byakuya held his arm out for his younger sister to take. She looked up into his grey blue eyes and gave him a half smile.

The two of them walked down the grand stair case leading into the main entrance of the mansion spotting Renji standing next to her fiancé.

"My my, she really is a sight Byakuya." Yemeni said smiling at his fiancé.

"Thank you Yamatto. It is a pleasure to finally meet you." Rukia said and bowed slightly.

"Come, let us discuss this over tea." Byakuya announced pulling his sister into the tea room. Renji and Yemeni too followed.

All four of them sat down and began sipping on the tea the servants brought.

"So, Rukia, the wedding will take place in a few months, I believe the head of the Kuchiki clan said in five months top. That gives us plenty of time to get to… know each other." He once again gave her a sincere smile. He seemed young, probably not much older then herself.

"I am sure." She smiled into her cup of tea.

"I heard about you Rukia, and about your execution." Yemeni said stirring everyone's attention.

Rukia bowed her head, Byakuya had a sharp look and Renji furrowed his brow together.

"So, all of it was a conspiracy. I remember feeling awful for the Kuchiki family, feeling that you were bringing the name down, but after hearing everything that happened I immediately felt awful for having thought such things. When my father came to me to tell me I was engaged I was a little surprised, after all I am at age now. A little late, but apparently you are also so it's a well match. When he told me I was to be marrying you I was actually happy. And … What I am trying to say Rukia is that, I'm glad that I am to be put into an arranged marriage with you, you are extraordinary in my eyes." He gave her another one of those innocent sincere smiles.

Rukia smiled also bowing slightly, "Thank you Yemeni. It… means a … lot."

A few hours later and Yemeni had to go home, this time Renji did not escort him. Rukia waved to him as he used Shunpo to leave. The day was nice; Byakuya and Renji soon left Rukia and Yemeni alone to get to know each other. He was polite and had nothing good to say. When Rukia tried to bring up the subject of Rukongai and how filthy those people are (she is trying to find his bad sides) he had explained that these were people that aren't fortunate as they are, so they do what they can to survive. He truly was a nice and gentle soul.

"He's nice…" Renji said, though the bitterness was there.

"I'm… sorry Rukia. I couldn't prevent this." That was all Byakuya Kuchiki said as he left the front door entrance and disappeared into the house.

His words were like a knife reopening her wounds letting the blood spill out. But instead of blood, it was tears. She was crying on the front porch trying so hard not to allow herself to cry but the tears were persistent. Renji noticed and took her small frame in his.

"Come on Rukia… you have to be strong."

"The entire time, I was trying to find what to hate about him, but he was just an innocent Noble young man. He was polite and generous. I … the entire time I kept saying… I'm going to run away, I'm going to get out of here… but … but Renji I can't. Nii-sama has done so much for me. I can't do this to him." And that's why Rukia continued to cry against Renji's chest.

He just held her small form allowing her to let her fears and tears out. And soon Renji, Byakuya and Rukia were all seated around the table trying to enjoy dinner.

"Nii-sama, do you know… who told, Yorimi Kuchiki about…. About my mistakes?"

Renji looked at her in shock, knowing she crossed the line. And was even more surprised by his captain's response.

"I do not know, I tried to get it out of him, but he wouldn't tell me." he took a sip of his tea.

"Then, how does he know that what happened was for certain?"

"I have thought about that as well Rukia, now please leave everything to me." With that said Byakuya stood up and left from the table. The maids were standing near by and quickly cleaned up Byakuya's dishes.

"I should probably… get ready for bed also Renji." Rukia said looking down at her plate full of food.

"Hey, if Ichigo can't see what an amazing person you are, then… he doesn't need you. Besides, I have a feeling he will come to your rescue again…" Renji smirked. He stood up, kissed her cheek and strode out of the dinning room leaving a stunned Rukia.

He finally made it. It took him all day to talk Kisuke Urahara into letting him come back, but he finally made it. It was raining over in the Soul Society. He ignored the freezing feeling over his skin feeling he deserved worse punishment for what he did to Rukia. How could he have been that stupid? Of course Kaien Shiba was dead, Rukia said it to him once before, she was so upset about it because she was the one that killed him… god he was an idiot, hurting the woman he loved, the first woman, and he was damn sure that he was going to get her back, even if that meant killing everyone in Soul Society, he would not allow Rukia to be unhappy in an arranged marriage. And even if she hated him and wouldn't allow him back into her heart, it would hurt, but he would be happy just to see her happy and not have to marry a stranger.


	9. Truth Hurts

Title – Another Chance

Disclaimer – sadly I don't own anything… Tite Kubo does!

Author's note – My first Bleach story. I guess there are spoilers in here, so if you're not in the fourth season and don't REALLY want to know what happens then don't read, but it's really nothing serious. This is set before the bount episodes, but sometime after Rukia's rescue from soul society.

Wow did I get reviews or what? I'm happy yay!! Thank you guys! For that I will work extra hard on this chapter hehe.

X X X X X X

The freezing cold water consumed the petite shinigami's body in a swift motion. She felt her body tingle of the sensation and her blood begin to run cold. She shivered from head to two as the water danced around her body touching every piece of skin. She kicked her tiny legs up until she reached the surface of the giant pool. It was twenty feet deep and twenty feet wide. It was an outdoor pool in the Kuchiki garden's hidden in the back by a path of trees and shrubs. It was Rukia's favorite. And that's why the small shinigami was now swimming in the giant pool in cold weather.

Rukia swung herself around so she was now holding onto the pool's ledge. She used her legs as a launch and pushed herself against the ledge giving her a head start across the pool. The clouds were gray threatening the rain drops to fall, but still she changed into her swimming outfit and jumped into the freezing water without any hesitation at 9AM in the morning.

She woke up dreaming about Ichigo, she sat up quickly in a sweat swearing that it was just a dream and that Ichigo would be lying in his bed when she opened the closet door, but the comfortable bed and the white sheets, and the gentle breeze coming through her balcony doors told her that, that was no dream. Ichigo really kicked her out. She was back in her home at the Kuchiki mansion.

Her heart was breaking but still, she continued to hold her tears fearing her brother would hear her. He told her that a Kuchiki doesn't release emotions for they are irrelevant.

She sighed and plunged herself under the water, she gasped and lost some air bubbles from the freezing water making contact on her face. Maybe if she just laid here under the water she would drown and die. When her lungs began to hurt she popped up out of the water breathing heavily. She swam slowly to the ledge again and sat on the stairs catching her breath. She felt something hot slid down her cheeks warming them on contact. She reached up and touched her cheek, she was crying. She dropped her arms in defeat and chocked out a loud sob. Hell if she can break out a sob then why not a scream? So she did. Rukia Kuchiki known for not showing emotions around her brother screamed as if she was being murdered and cried loudly.

"WHY?!!?!" She screamed out the words louder then her scream and slid down lower in the water to the bottom steps and sat there shivering and crying. Not even realizing that the owner of the mansion was watching her.

Byakuya Kuchiki was watching her from a distance since she jumped into the pool. He was breathing in the fresh air when he heard the splash. He diverted his eyes below to see someone swimming across the pool. Since none of the servants dared to go in and Renji who hated cold weather, definitely put them out of the question to the mystery person swimming. But as soon as the culprit's head surfaced he realized it was his younger sister. Of course she would be swimming in this freezing water.

Ever since he had known Rukia he had noticed that she preferred cold over hot. When it rained she kept the balcony doors open, even though she hated the rain. When it was freezing with snow she would request several blankets to be brought up to her room and keep the balcony rooms open again. She rarely shut the doors, only when she was ill would she shut them, but even then, she would try and sneak them open.

Hisana was different, Hisana liked hot over cold. She would do what she could to keep their room hot and warm. At night she would shuffle next to him using his body heat to warm her. But even as hot as she liked it, her skin was always cold. Rukia's is always warm.

He was broken out of his thoughts as he watched her sit under the water for a dangerous full minute. She broke the surface with her heaving breathing and shaking body. It didn't take long for her to start screaming. He was surprised and showed it. His eyes widened as she screamed loud putting her whole soul into one loud scream.

"WHY?!!?!" She was suffering. She was afraid of her marriage, she was hurting from having her heart broken, she was guilty about what she did with Kaien, and now she was guilty about hurting Ichigo even though Ichigo hurt her.

Rukia Kuchiki was strong. He knew this, but even someone with a strong will and heart can break sometimes, even he could. He still had a heart. Even if he was a cold bastard at times. He knew Rukia was strong because of what she went through, growing up in Rukongai, dealing with stealing food everyday, finding shelter and escaping death everyday. And when he took her into a better home giving her shelter, food, and clothes she still held her head proud against the cruel words against her. She came home one day with a nasty bruise cut on her cheek and never once winced when the servants tried to clean it up. She refused to let them heal it. She refused to heal it herself. He found out someone had thrown a rock at her, telling her to go back to Rukongai. So this is what Rukia Kuchiki had to go through….

Hisana went through the same damn thing. But Hisana was weak. She died under the pressure and stress. Her body was already weak and dying but she pushed herself too far and gave up. He had to give Rukia credit, because after all the shit people gave her, she never once faltered and gave up. She held her head up and become someone. She is now respected and loved by all, none of them or rather hardly any of them criticize her.

He looked down again towards the pool and saw that Rukia was gone. He wandered back into his room wondering just exactly where she wandered off to. Probably at the breakfast table…

And he was right. There she was sitting at the breakfast table sipping on some orange juice and munching on some toast. She was wearing her shinigami robes and her hair was damp but no signs of tears were there.

"Rukia…" He drawled when he neared the table.

"Good morning Nii-sama!" Rukia said setting her cup down nodding her head to him.

It was silent, very silent between the two Kuchiki siblings. Rukia didn't eat much, only nibbled but drank a lot. She was about to leave when a voice was heard.

"Rukia!!" It was Renji.

"What is it Renji?" The 13th division captain asked.

"Yemeni is on his way. I saw him riding over here on a horse, I used Shunpo all the way over here."

Rukia sat up quickly knocking over her cup. The maids quickly ran to clean it up.

"With out any notice?!"

Renji nodded. Byakuya kept a still face and turned back to his meal and said, "Freshen up Rukia, you should have been dressed quite awhile ago."

"Hai Nii-sama." Rukia said bowing rather dramatically and turned around rolling her eyes as she walked out. Renji followed her.

"Oh sometimes Nii-sama can be so… URGH!" She muttered to Renji running up the stairs with him on tow.

"He's doing his job as an older brother Rukia. He isn't used to this. He's trying really hard to stop this marriage. Trust me." But Rukia wasn't listening she was instead rummaging through her closet for something nice to wear. Renji wouldn't have that, he swung her around to face him. "Listen Rukia, your brother is doing everything he can tos top this marriage. And all you can say is 'Nii-sama can be so URGH!' poor man give him a break."

Rukia sighed obviously coming to her senses and plopped down on her bed.

"I know… I just… I'm afraid…." Renji took sympathy on the girl and placed his finger under her chin bringing her up to meet his eyes.

"Because you don't want to get married? Or because of other reasons?"

"Because… I don't want to have my life forced out for me! Because I want to live it how I choose, because I choose freedom over confinement! I want to love who I choose."

Renji groaned and sat down next to her. "Rukia… if you love Ichigo… you know… it could never work. Byakuya would never allow it." True, Renji loved Rukia, but it was time to move on, the girl had her chance, many, many times, but never once did she move. That showed him that she thought nothing more then a best friend of him. It hurt, but what else was he to do but be her best friend?

Rukia stood up and nodded. She picked up a lavender dress, something she hadn't worn since the first royal birthday party she had while living with her brother. She put the dress on behind the dressing screen and came out once it was on.

"Do I look okay?" She asked watching Renji's face.

"More then okay, gorgeous! Stunning, now go be happy." He smiled.

Rukia smirked and left the room also running down the stairs to see her brother talking to Yemeni.

"Ah Rukia." Byakuya said not looking at her.

"Nii-sama, Yemeni." Rukia said bowing slightly.

"Wow Rukia, you look stunning." Yemeni said bowing low to her. Rukia smiled a light blush coming across her cheeks and walked the remaining stairs she had to reach her hand out for the young man to take.

"I have the day planned out if you would like to come with me. I know its short notice, but I want to get to know you." He whispered watching Byakuya walking away.

Rukia looked at him and nodded, "It is unexpected, but don't worry about it. I'm sure we'll have a wonderful time today." She hated acting like this. All courteous and polite. She felt trapped and contained. That's what she loved about Kaien and Ichigo; they let her be who she was. As violent as she was, they still allowed her to be that girl. The Noble from Rukongai.

The horse back ride was relaxing; she clung to his back as he rode across Seireitei. The cool wind brushed across her face making her hair blow in the wind. She wondered exactly where they were going when they reached the gates right into Rukongai. Her grip on his back grew tighter.

"What's wrong? If you don't want to come here I understand, I just… it's … well I come here… every once in awhile and …. Bring food to the children…" He blushed and suddenly looked as if he was regretting his choice.

"Feed … the children?" Rukia couldn't believe her ears. He was embarrassed suddenly because he felt like a fool. She was after all a Noble, as he was. But Nobles don't step into Rukongai, but this one must, and he must think that Rukia wouldn't dare step into Rukongai.

"We can go somewhere else if you'd like…" His hand was rubbing the back of his neck in discomfort.

"No… I would love to." Rukia said smiling hoping off of the horse.

And that's what they did. Rukia watched as this man was greeted by laughing children, dirt on their faces and cuts on their knees. But they held a big smile for him. When she was that age, in their spot (only in the 78th division which was worse), she wouldn't have smiled for anyone. Her heart was shot of hope and love. The only companionship she had was Renji and their friends. They let her in their group and let her become one of them.

After Yemeni fed the children and left a rather large portion of bread to the children to save for later he took Rukia to the pond where she and Kaien had shared so many days together there. They took a walk around and finally coming to rest under a tree where Yemeni set out a blanket and some food.

"So you come out there once a week if you can make it?" She asked taking a bite of cheese.

"Yes, mother and father don't approve of it, but every time I go there I get this horrible pang and think of how hungry they must feel."

"Hm… I can only imagine." She lied.

"So the wedding is going to be placed in two months. I guess against my will everyone will be invited. I guess your very popular being a shinigami Rukia." Yemeni smiled.

"Does that bother you? Me being a shinigami?"

"Of course not, it just means that you are strong and have an amazing heart." He took her hand and stroked it lightly before letting it fall back into her lap.

The day went by rather quickly and soon it was sunset. The two set back home on his horse and when they finally made it to the Kuchiki mansion she jumped off of the horse and smiled at him. He too jumped off and walked to her taking her hand in his.

"I must say Rukia, I am greatly honored to be marrying you." He smiled and bent down to kiss her cheek before bidding her farewell and getting back on his horse.

Rukia sighed and walked back into the front doors of the Kuchiki mansion only to come face to face.

"What I did was nothing wrong; you are the one who told me to get aquatinted to him." Rukia said unsure of the look on his face.

"Rukia… I …. I can't stop this wedding. I've tried everything. I asked him once more who told him about your… rumor. He told me… that it was a maid who used to work here. Her name was Ray, the one I fired." He walked up to her, "I told him that she did it out of spite. He nodded saying he understood, but that you are a woman now, and that you need a husband." Byakuya Kuchiki looked away for a minute and looked back at her. In all of the years Rukia has lived with him she has never seen him on edge before, "Rukia… I'm sorry." With that he turned around and left.

All of her hope that she felt left. All of the trust she had was gone. All of the love she had for Ichigo must perish at once, and the hope of him ever returning to her was never going to happen. So this was it…. she was to be married. Her life was going to be changed forever.

Rukia bit her lip and ran upstairs to her room. She threw her dress off searching for her pajamas that she got from Yuzu in the real world. At least the man she was marrying was nice… unless he's a total fake. Which most likely he was, nobody can be that perfect. She looked outside feeling the tears starting for form in her eyes. It was perfect, the moon shone radiant silver and the sky looked like a dark blue against the bright moon. She sighed and walked to the balcony doors pulling them open and closed her eyes as the breeze hit her cheeks.

When she opened her eyes she almost fell over with shock, there standing in front of her was that damn orange haired boyfriend of hers.

"I-Ichigo!?"

X X X X X X X X

Hahaha cliff hanger! And it's a short chapter… man am I evil!!! Review and I'll be nice on the next chapter….. (pouts) please?


	10. Stay with me love me

Title – Another Chance

Disclaimer – sadly I don't own anything… Tite Kubo does!

Author's note – My first Bleach story. I guess there are spoilers in here, so if you're not in the fourth season and don't REALLY want to know what happens then don't read, but it's really nothing serious. This is set before the bount episodes, but sometime after Rukia's rescue from soul society.

"I-Ichigo?!" she reeled back almost hitting the wall. This… he … how?

"Rukia…." He said jumping over the railing to her balcony.

"What… how?" She gasped watching him walk closer to her.

Once Ichigo was right next to her he leaned into her neck letting his hot breath bathe her tiny silky neck.

"Ichigo…"

Suddenly he wrapped his strong arms around her tiny waist pulling her against him tightly his head still pressed against her neck, "I'm so sorry."

"Ichigo…. How did you get here?"

"I asked Urahara to help me. I … Rukia I've been a fool. I … Rukia… I love you." He whispered pushing her into the door way kissing her cheek over and over before moving to her lips, "I love you!" He gasped pulling her face into his hands before pressing his lips to hers again, "Goddamn it I love you."

And it was all Rukia could do was lean against him and cry, hold onto him as if her life depended on it and cry. She pushed her head on his chest and clutched his shirt tightly balling her tiny fists into his chest letting her tears soak the front of his shinigami robes.

"Please Ichigo…. Don't make this any harder…." Her voice was so thick due to her throat's constrictions and the sobs.

"Stay with me, please say that you forgive me." She felt wetness on her neck and knew instantly that he was trying to hold his tears but some escaped.

"Ichigo… I … I can't."

Ichigo pulled from her cupping her cheeks again, "Don't say that."

"Byakuya Nii-sama can't stop the wedding. I will be married in two months. I will be Rukia Yemeni. His name is Keiko. Keiko Yemeni. And…. And there isn't anything I can do to stop this Ichigo..." She pushed him away slightly looking away.

But Ichigo wouldn't have that, he grabbed her hands and kissed her cold fingers, "Then I'll stop this wedding, I'll take you away. I'll stop everyone from taking you Rukia."

Rukia pushed him away from him clutching her arms as more tears slid down her cheeks, "No… they'll throw Nii-sama out of the Kuchiki family and strip him of his title. They'll throw me out too. And…" She turned back to face him the desperation in her eyes apparent, "I can't do that, not to Byakuya Nii-sama who has done… everything for me. he brought me in, fed me, took care of me… I can't…" She slid down to the floor letting her sobs take over, "I can't…. I love you…. Oh I love you."

That was all Ichigo needed to grab the small girl by her arms and pull her up hugging her tightly kissing the top of her head.

"I love you, you know that?"

Rukia looked up and kissed him full on the lips, "I love you, and I never once hated you. And all I want now is for us to be together, but we can't."

"Don't say that." He whispered kissing her tears attempting to take them away. He continued to kiss her everywhere on her face and made it down to her neck before the two knew it they fell onto the bed in a heated kiss their tongues intertwining for need and love and comfort.

He stroked her lovingly across her face asking for her approval as his other hand tugged her night shirt buttons.

She looked up at him and kissed him letting him know that whatever he has planned it will be okay. He unbuttoned her shirt and continued to kiss along her shoulder with every kiss her gave her whispers of 'I love you's'.

Rukia did everything she could to not moan loudly as Ichigo's mouth roamed her body teasing her loving her.

And Ichigo took her, filled with love and need. They pressed their hands together as he moved inside slowly at first but increasing his space. He kissed her neck when she reached her limit crying out his name. He came soon after muffling his grunts and calling her name out into her neck. Her fingers went straight to his hair, tangling themselves up in his orange locks.

They lay in the bed after making love with Rukia's sheets pulled up around her chest still keeping her modesty and pride. Ichigo laid next to her with his head above hers his chin resting on her head. She was holding his chest tightly with her arm wrapped around him.

"Ichigo… I love you, more then you know." She kissed his shoulder again tasting his salty skin.

"I think… I think I know…. And I love you just as much Rukia." He smiled into her hair taking in her lavender scent and hugging her tightly against him, "You were fucking amazing."

Rukia giggled against his hard chest, "Aren't you supposed to be at school Mr. Kurosaki? You are fifteen after all."

"Eh … missing a few days isn't going to kill me. You make me sound so young grandma." He earned that punch on his chest for that one.

"I'm glad you're here with me." she was feeling sleepy and tired but she knew that this couldn't last forever.

"I should go…. I have a feeling your brother will come soon." He looked at the time on his watch and gasped, 5AM.

He pushed himself out of bed and pulled his shinigami robes back on. He turned around to see Rukia sitting up in her bed still holding the blanket over her small chest.

"I love you so much, and I will be back Rukia. But I have to go home now, I have to catch up on school, but mark my words, I will be back." He kissed her passionately letting his fingers roam over her stomach.

"Ichigo… I'm engaged…. I … we can't." More pain in those violet eyes of hers, "But god I love you…" She clung to his neck not wanting him to leave but knowing deep down that he has to.

He broke out of her clutch and looked her straight in the eye, "I understand, but …. I love you still… and… I can't…. I have to see you Rukia. I can't just push you out of my life. I … I told myself I wouldn't allow you to marry another man if your not happy."

"He's nice… kind, gentle, I know he'll be good." She immediately regretted her words once she saw the hurt written on his face, "But my heart will always be with you."

"I'll be back for you. I promise. If he makes you happy…. Then all I can do is stand back and watch." Another kiss, "But I love you. Good bye Rukia Kuchiki." He smiled against her soft warm lips and stood up once again picking up Zangetsu and giving her one last longing look before jumping out of the window.

And for about the millionth time that night Rukia clutched her pillow and sobbed. She swore her heart was dying.

XXXXXXX

I know this chapter is SO short but I did that for a reason, this was only meant for Ichigo and Rukia. So that's why it was so short. Anyways please review! Thanks :)


	11. Wedding Day

Title – Another Chance

Disclaimer – sadly I don't own anything… Tite Kubo does!

Author's note – My first Bleach story. I guess there are spoilers in here, so if you're not in the fourth season and don't REALLY want to know what happens then don't read, but it's really nothing serious. This is set before the bount episodes, but sometime after Rukia's rescue from soul society.

Just a quick note before we begin just to say Thank you to everyone who has reviewed! It really does mean a lot:D

_X Two Months Later X_

"He has a girl name…" Ichigo muttered into Rukia's neck as he lay right by her in bed. He let his fingers trace her over her skin which was illuminated by the moon light.

"Hmm… your name means strawberry." Rukia laughed when Ichigo turned away from her.

"It means 'he who protects'" He stated matter of fact.

She slid her thin arms around his chest and leant her head against his back kissing him lightly.

Two months had passed. And every night they got a chance, they would sneak together and either talk, make love, or just do what they used to, just hang out. During the day Rukia was getting to know her fiancé and during the night she felt alive with her lover. Ichigo did what he could to come here; he'd make time in between hollows, and school.

Although the guilt that Rukia felt was horrible and that this was just another repeat of history but on different circumstances, Ichigo would always come along and kiss that guilt away.

They both talked about what was happening and Ichigo would always kiss her gently and tell her, "don't worry about it, just love me for now."

But time was thinning down. Rukia's wedding was in exactly three days.

"I love you." She whispered against his back.

Ichigo turned around and hugged her tightly. "I can't stand this Rukia… I can't loose you."

"There is nothing we can do." She whispered miserably.

"Bullshit. I can't stand here and watch you marry your life away." He sat up letting the sheet pull up with him pulling it away from Rukia who was covering herself with it.

She blushed and grabbed the sheet back from Ichigo's waist and wrapped it around herself securely growling at Ichigo's smirk.

"What's a matter? I've seen it all before." He gave her that famous cocky grin.

"Don't get cocky brat!" But she faltered and threw her hand up on her forehead feeling dizzy.

Ichigo's arms were around her waist in a second, "You okay? Are you feeling dizzy again?"

Rukia nodded and leant into his chest.

A few weeks ago Rukia began to get sick. She would throw up and make herself dizzy from stress. The stress on her wedding, not knowing what to do, afraid of what her life was turning into and of loosing Ichigo was crashing down on her.

He put his forehead against hers and smiled, "We should just run away and elope."

"Can't dope, your only fifteen."

"Yeah, you're a pedophile, honestly taking a fifteen year olds innocence. And you're so old too."

He didn't complain when he got his cheek clobbered with her knuckle. But he was silent knowing that in three days his Rukia, will become someone else's wife. And not only that but he may never be able to see her again.

But he couldn't think about that right now. He wanted every minute to be with her, but it was impossible, these two months flew by and each night that he couldn't be with her he would toss and turn restlessly and when he finally falls asleep it would be for a short amount of time. He would always wake up to his alarm clock and look down; he was always hugging a pillow in hopes that it was Rukia. But every time it wasn't.

Rukia grabbed the sheet that was covering them and ran to the bathroom not forgetting to shut the door for her privacy, but he could still hear. Her wrenching sounds, her coughs, her sighs and of course the toilet flushing. He never knew Rukia to be so weak from stress, but here she was, every so often kneeling in front of a toilet exposing her stomach contents.

When she stepped out of the bathroom she stopped in her tracks when she saw Ichigo laying on her bed, head up against the head board, completely naked.

She laughed lightly and got on the bed crawling to him slowly before she met his lips and kissed him.

"You know… it's funny, you're fifteen, yet you look like a man, and act like a man."

"So I satisfy you?" There was that cocky grin again.

She smiled and sat on him, her legs on both sides of his body. She smirked when she opened her blanket allowing him to see her.

"And you darling, you look like a twelve year old, and yet, you fuck like a woman." He laughed and pounced on her getting a meek yelp from her.

"We have time for one more go before I have to really go home." He said kissing her cheek lovingly.

"Make it good Ichigo Kurosaki; I don't want to forget you." She teased.

X X X X X

Rukia woke up early the next morning rolling over expecting to feel a body next to her. But she frowned against her pillow when she felt nothing there. The throb in her heart was growing. She missed him already.

A knock on her door broke her out of her thoughts she quickly pulled her quilt up to her chin and cursing herself as she saw what a mess her room was before the door to her room opened up.

"Nii-sama!" She chocked out.

"Rukia…" He said raising an eyebrow looking around her room. It was a disaster. Blankets were thrown around the room; a few pillows were thrown around too. But his eyes came to rest on Rukia who was lying in her bed, quits up to her chin, she looked pale.

He walked over to her and her eyes got bigger. Anyone would be experience a little discomfort when your older brother walks in your room with nothing on hiding under your sheets.

"Are you still not feeling well?" He asked sitting in a chair across from her bed.

"Um… I … yes."

She felt awful lying to her brother. He was feeling guilty about her being sick. He wasn't the one who placed her in this arranged marriage, but he feels as though he's failed her. She first got sick when she was talking to him in his office one day a few weeks ago. That was the start of a bumpy few weeks.

"_Captain Kuchiki, Rukia Kuchiki from the 13th squad would like a word with you." A young shinigami from the 6th squad said coming into his office and bowed low never once taking his eyes off of the floor. _

"_Very well." He said never letting his eyes leave his paper work. _

_The young shinigami left and was replaced by Rukia's familiar presence. _

"_Nii-sama." Rukia said bowing lightly. _

_His eyes never left his paper work. A certain vice captain of his skipped out again, claiming his business was needed down on earth. He'll deal with him later. _

"_I… I just wanted to thank you…"_

_Now his eyes left. He looked up at the small girl in front of him. He heard talk of people walking around claiming how tiny she was, smaller then Histugaya even; now that was small. In fact just as he was walking to the office this morning he heard a group of shinigami's from his squad talking about Rukia's marriage, and how unfair it was. They began talking about how tiny she was, and yet she still packed a punch. _

_But as soon as he heard the words of 'the younger Kuchiki was cute, and hot,' he walked up to them eyeing them, giving his famous blank stares but they knew exactly what that meant. They quickly scrambled. _

"_You look pale Rukia." She did, her skin was paler then usual and her dark violet eyes weren't shinning like they usually did. _

_She shook her head, "I got a little sick… this morning." _

"_I… I know you've tried… I know… you never gave up." she continued, "But you see Nii-sama, I failed you. I am the one who deserves this. And you still helped me. And that's why… I want to thank you." She continued, her eyes never leaving his. They held so much emotion, his did not. _

_But if Rukia had more to say, she never got to finish it. She stumbled and held her hand to her head about to call, but Byakuya and his shunpo caught her quickly. _

"_Rukia!" He cried out in alarm looking at the petite girl in his arms. He picked her up and realized she had fainted. _

_He must have looked weird carrying his younger sister in his arms back to the Kuchiki mansion. But he ignored the whispers as he carried her back home. He set her on her bed and asked the maids to care for her. If she needed it, call Unohana. With that said, Captain Byakuya Kuchiki returned to his office in the 6th division. _

"When you feel better, I am allowing you to go down to earth, to see… Kurosaki. You can stay there until the wedding, but be back in time for preparations." He turned and left. It was his gift to her.

Once her door was shut Rukia bounced up and quickly grabbed her clothes that were lying on the floor (thanking whatever for not letting her older brother see her undergarments lying on the floor carelessly). She was surprised her brother didn't even know about Ichigo coming by at night for two months. She guessed it was because he was too busy with the wedding.

Rukia quickly pulled on a knee length brown skirt and a pink spaghetti strap shirt with the chappy bunny on it with hearts around its head. She also had some sandals and slipped them on. Her brother didn't approve of her new wardrobe since she came back from earth but didn't make her get rid of it either.

She ran down the stairs with a bag in her hand. But slowed down once she reached the dinning hall, she didn't want him to question her about being sick just right now. Her brother was going over some paperwork for the day. When she entered the room he raised an eyebrow at her.

"Feeling better already?" From the look he gave her it was obvious he didn't like her outfit.

"Well… I'm just a little dizzy, but I … Nii-sama you've made me happy by allowing me to go."

Byakuya nodded and went back to his paperwork. Rukia smiled once more and picked up her bags heading out of the mansion waving to the servants or maids she saw as she ran until she made it back outside where she would be traveling by hell butterfly.

When she opened her eyes again she was standing in a park. The same park that was near Ichigo's house.

It was a Friday and Monday was her wedding. So she'd have the entire weekend with Ichigo. She began walking with her bag still in her hand and smiled when she reached his house. His window was open so he must be home! She quickly crossed the street and began climbing his window. She just saw him last night, but he had to leave early in the morning to make it in time for school.

She set her bag down in his room when she made it to the top. He wasn't in there. The digital clock on his desk told her that he was probably walking home from school by now. Poor guy was probably exhausted; he didn't really sleep last night. Not that she'd let him…

So instead of going to her closet she laid down on his bed picking up a manga that he was reading.

She smirked at the pictures in it. Girls with big boobs getting into a fight, over a guy. She bet he wasn't even reading the words, just looking at the tits. She looked at her own and sighed. What made him like her… when he had Orihime right next to him he still chose her. She knew that from living with him he wasn't like ordinary guys, but he was still a male a teenager male at that and would take showers in the middle of the day sometimes. She knew what he was doing. Because usually he took showers at night. and he had one porno under his mattress. That wasn't his that was Keigo's. She was at school and eating lunch with the guys when they all huddled around each other. Keigo had handed something to Ichigo making him _very _red in the face.

As soon as they got home Rukia went in her closet to change, but before she shut her door she watched him throw it under his mattress. Curious she went to take a look at what it was while Ichigo was taking a long shower…

She set the manga down when she heard his voice.

"I'm home."

"ICHIGO!!!" his father shouted and a loud bang was heard.

"DAMN IT! CAN'T I COME HOME ONE DAY WITHOUT YOU ATTACKING ME?!" Ichigo shouted and footsteps up the stairs were heard. Butterflies were attacking her stomach once the door opened.

He didn't notice her at first his eyes were trained on the floor as he set his bag down. He sighed as he pulled his shoes off; his back was to her now. How could this dope not notice that there was a woman on his bed? She smirked and pulled her skirt up a little showing her thigh. But he sat on his bed instead with his back still to her.

She frowned and wrapped her arms around his back kissing his neck giggling as he tensed up. He swung around and gasped.

"Rukia?! Wha… when… how did you get here?"

"Nii-sama Byakuya aloud me to come for the weekend, I have to go home on Sunday though…" She trailed off. Ichigo knew why. She didn't want to speak the words.

Ichigo hugged her tightly and kissed her softly.

"I got an A on my math test." He teased trying to brighten the mood.

"Do you like my boobs?" She suddenly asked looking at his manga.

He pulled away from her, "what?"

"My boobs, you know the things you like to touch, do you like them?" She grabbed them making her point.

"Wha… yeah… why do you ask?"

"I dunno… guys like girls with big boobs."

He gave her one his rare smiles and hugged her again, "I love your mosquito bites."

She kicked him laughing. God… she was going to miss this. There was no way she could survive through a marriage to another man.

They went out to dinner laughing, holding, just simple enjoying each other's company and came back to Ichigo's room. She slept in his bed this night, he was careful to put a tiny bell by his door so if someone opened it he would be able to hear it. Normally his sisters knocked, but sometimes they barged in. And he certainly didn't want his little sisters seeing him doing something… he certainly shouldn't be doing. Poor girls were too innocent to know what their older brother was doing in his room, well maybe Yuzu. But he still didn't want Karin seeing.

The next morning was spent perfectly. It was a cold fall morning so the two of them dressed warm, Ichigo just wore a long sleeve shirt and a scarf, Rukia how ever wore a skirt, scarf, boots, and a hat. He loved her clothes, she was adorable, she was his, and in another day, she would belong to someone else. How is he standing for this?

They went down to Kyoto and shopped. He bought her things to bring home to remember him by, mostly Chappy the bunny stuff. He saw a jewelry store and walked in while Rukia was playing a video game next door.

He came back a few minutes and placed something around her neck.

"Ichigo!! This better be good you killed my man!!" she pouted turning around to look at him.

He simply laughed. She looked down on her neck and gasped, there on her neck was a diamond rabbit.

"Oh Ichigo! I love it!" She shouted bouncing up and hugging him tightly.

"I knew you would; now you have to wear it on your wedding night, and never take it off." He smiled sadly.

But he wouldn't let this ruin their day. He took her out for shakes before they went back home. They made love once more that night ignoring Kon's cries from outside of the window.

The next day was the day Rukia had to go home. He may never see her again like this. But he got a call from Orihime asking if it's true, if Rukia is really here. Once he confirmed she yelled in his ear telling him to bring her to the festival that's going on right now. Everyone thought Rukia went away to a family emergency. Which… was a little true.

He knew Rukia would like to have a little fun before going home that night so that's where they were. They spent most of the day there trying to find times when no one was looking to sneak holding hands or kiss.

When Ichigo and Rukia thought everyone was still in the bathroom he pulled her to him and kissed her forcefully.

"ICHIGO?!" Keigo cried.

"Oi!" He shouted backing away from Rukia. Welp, all thoughts of hiding their relationship was gone.

"Why are you kissing Rukia as if you are dating her?!!" He cried dramatically.

"Well… she is my girlfriend." Ichigo muttered growing bored.

Everyone found out, gave their congratulations but Keigo continued to cry.

Once the fireworks happened Ichigo picked Rukia up on his back so she could see. She was so small and the people were in the way so this way she could get a good view. She hugged him and kissed his ear leaning down to lean her chin on his shoulder.

Rukia gave everyone hugs and said her goodbyes while Ichigo and her began walking home hand in hand.

"I love you." She said leaning against him.

"You already know I love you to death." He wrapped his arm around her but stopped when she stopped walking, "What's wrong?" She had tears in her eyes.

"I have to go now."

"Can't you… stay the night?" He knew this was coming, but he never wanted this to end.

She pulled away from him the tears now coming freely, "I feel so weak. Crying.." she wiped her tears away and kissed his cheek, "Promise, you won't forget me. I'll always love you. And I will always think of you when I'm with him."

"Rukia… this… can't be happening…" the tears were threatening him also.

"Don't be stupid Ichigo… you knew this was coming. I came here to spend my last days with you, please don't make it hard. We'll see each other again, I'm sure."

"Let's run away." He grabbed her hand.

"You don't get it Ichigo… if I leave and run away from my life I'll be facing trial again. My brother will loose his position and … after all he's done I can't do that to him. Ichigo you have to listen to me. I love you but don't do anything stupid." She put her other hand against his cheek and wiped his tears away.

"I love you!" He cried holding her to his chest tightly.

She kissed him fully on the lips before whispering that she loves him too and always will. She stepped away from him and before Ichigo could even act she was gone, already traveling away with her hell butterfly. Ichigo Kurosaki doesn't cry. Rarely did he cry and right now, as he sat on the ground looking at the spot Rukia was he cried.

XXXXX

It was early morning, the day of Rukia's wedding and here stood that annoying orange haired brat in front of Byakuya's desk. Does he really think that he has the rights to show up whenever he feels? Maybe he did… but not in his presence he didn't. Especially not since he hurt his sister.

"Rukia and I have been seeing each other for two months." Well… that was a surprise.

"Excuse me?" Byakuya asked his anger was boiling, yet his face held no emotion. Here was this kid barge in here to tell him that Rukia and him have been seeing each other all along, but… she was with Keiko during the day… so at night… right under his nose. Damn.

"I… I want to come to her wedding. I promise Byakuya, I …. Won't do anything stupid…" He looked away, "I promised Rukia I wouldn't."

Byakuya had to give him credit. This fifteen year old kid is standing here admitting to debouching his sister and calling him by his first name… this kid had guts. "Fine."

"I mean I know it's not right… but … what?" Ichigo looked up surprised at the Captain's decision.

"I said fine Kurosaki. Now leave, I'm busy."

_Well, that was surprising_. Ichigo thought as he left Captain Kuchiki's office. He skipped school to come and ask the older Kuchiki if he could attend the wedding. There was no way he wanted to miss this.

XXXXX

"You're beautiful Rukia!" A young maid said fixing Rukia's hair. It was Monday morning, the day of Rukia's wedding. And it took a lot of make up to cover up Rukia's tear stained cheeks. Her dress was simple, white, long and flowing. It had no sleeves and showed what little cleavage she did have off. Her hair was like it usually was except she had a bright violet flower pinned to the side keeping her hair tucked behind her ear.

"You're leaving this mansion to become Rukia Yemeni!" The maid bustled excitedly.

"Please leave." Rukia said looking down at the floor. She couldn't stand to see herself anymore.

"Madame?" The girl asked.

"I wish to be alone."

The maid backed away and bowed, "Very well mam."

The maid left. Rukia looked at herself once more. She was beautiful. The only thing that ruined her perfect look was her eyes. They were sad and depressed.

This is it, she had a beautiful weekend with Ichigo, but now she was going to leave him for good. She was a horrible person. Falling in love with Kaien, killing him, falling in love with Ichigo, killing his heart, and now she was marrying a man that she could absolutely not return his feelings.

Nausia continued to take over her body. She quickly jumped off of the stool she was standing on so the maids could reach everywhere on her without having to crouch down and kneeled down to the toilet.

_Great_, she thought, _my wedding day and I'm throwing up before I even reach Keiko_.

But what surprised her most was when she felt fingers grab her hair. She couldn't look up because she was a … little busy. But once she was done she lifted a shaky hand up to flush and wiped her mouth. If she didn't think she could get any more surprised the person holding her hair was Byakuya.

"Nii-sama?" She asked sitting back.

"Couldn't very well have you messing up your hair on your wedding day." He held his hand out for her to grab. She gratefully took it since she was a little shaky.

"I'm sorry Nii-sama."

"Come, it's time." He said putting her veil on.

Rukia was scared. Nearly everyone came to her wedding. Every single captain and Vice captain came. The whole 13th division was there and a few people from Rukongai were gathering outside of Seireitei.

Rukia took a deep breath and began walking down the aisle with her brother once they reached the wedding. She was shaking and felt weak. Her heart was thumping loudly and she was thankful that her brother was walking with her down to where Keiko Yemeni stood. She was so weak she could barely walk; Byakuya was doing most of the work. She let her eyes roam around the room; everyone was giving her encouraging looks and smiles.

She nearly tumbled over when she saw a familiar head with bright orange hair. He looked at her and smiled. It was encouraging. But his eyes told her he was hurt, very hurt. How did he come here without getting beat to a bloody pulp by her brother? But whatever the reasons may be, him beating here opened new wounds for her. She was panicking. She bit her lip trying to hold her tears in. _'A Kuchiki can not cry or show emotion._' She repeated in her head. Too late, the tears came gracefully down her smooth cheeks. _Damn!_

She clutched her brother's arm tighter as they finally reached Keiko Yemeni. He was smiling from ear to ear. He shook Byakuya's hand and took Rukia's arm.

Byakuya nodded to Rukia and took his seat next to Ukitake where the rest of the captain's were.

The priest smiled as the two young couple walked up to their spots. Keiko turned around to face Rukia and rubbed her arm encouraging, and went to pull her veil back. He gasped when he saw her tears. Everyone thought they were tears of happiness, but Keiko knew they were tears of pain since he could see her eyes. He watched as her pretty sad face divert to a young man who he has never seen before with bright orange hair. His eyes looked sad too.

"I understand." He said low enough for Rukia to hear.

She turned back to face him and blushed, this was embarrassing for a Kuchiki to be crying but she didn't care, she felt her heart leaving her body with each step she took.

"You love him don't you?" He smiled and stroked her cheek wiping some of her tears away. Was this guy… really nice? Everything he's done wasn't just a charade? This was who he really was, a gentle soul.

Rukia tried to answer, but merely nodded.

Keiko ignored the priest going on and on about two young lovers uniting and said, "Go to him." He smiled at Rukia's wide eyes and pulled her veil off. He took her flowers from her and threw them causing gasps to come from the audience. He kissed her on the lips lightly and said softly, "go be with the one you love Rukia."

Everyone was silent at that moment, everyone including the priest. He had stopped talking. Nobody was quiet sure what was going on, but they could guess.

"What is going on?!" Yorimi shouted standing up.

Rukia kissed Keiko on the cheek and whispered a thank you. She picked up her long dressed and ran down the small steps and ran straight to Ichigo's arms causing everyone in the audience to gasp.

"What is the matter with you Keiko?! A Human?! Rukia Kuchiki I will not allow this!" The old man's patience with the young shinigami was growing very thin.

"Let her be!" Matsumoto shouted from the vice captain side. She had too much sake before the wedding.

"Even if he is a dumb ass, let her be she's happy!" Renji shouted he too was standing up.

"We need a strong shinigami in our division." Ukitake said smiling softly at Rukia's tiny form holding desperately onto Ichigo.

"In order for her to be strong, she needs to be happy. And she seems happy the most with that insolent boy, Kurosaki." Byakuya Kuchiki muttered.

"Please Yorimi, let Rukia be. Forcing someone to get married if they aren't in love can slowly kill ones heart. Rukia is strong, I don't want to see her falter and fall because of some stupid marriage." Keiko said smiling at Rukia and Ichigo.

Ichigo wasn't saying anything, he was silent and held onto Rukia tightly his eyes were wide in fear and surprise, but never once did his grip on her tiny body loosen.

Yorimi opened his mouth once more but quickly shut it seeing that his battle was futile. Everyone, was on Rukia's side.

He scowled his face and began stomping down the aisle, but he stopped near Rukia and Ichigo.

"Rukia you are a disgrace to be called a Kuchiki." Rukia was trying desperately to hide her face in Ichigo's chest.

"But I believe she is worthy of being called a Kuchiki Yorimi. I believe she has proved herself more then anything." Byakuya said watching Yorimi Kuchiki's face get sour. He swung around and left the wedding still muttering about disgraces.

Rukia looked up when everyone started clapping and cheering. Matsumoto was the loudest and was scolded by her captain Histugaya.

She smiled and looked up into Ichigo's face. "I love you" she whispered and kissed his cheek and looked around at her brother. He wasn't clapping. Nor did he look mad. He just held his normal face of …. Well no emotion.

_Oh no_…. Rukia thought. She was growing dizzy again. but … the feeling was strong…. _please no_….

"RUKIA!!" Ichigo shouted catching her tiny form in her arms before she hit the ground.

Rukia fainted and it didn't take long for everyone to come rushing to her side to see if the small shinigami was alright.

"Unohana!" Byakuya shouted looking around to find the doctor shinigami.

"I'm coming Captain Kuchiki." The woman said smiling and took Rukia's hand in her's.

"She's fine, she just fainted, come, take her to my infirmary. I'll take care of her there." The woman smiled and began walking back with Ichigo behind her, Rukia still in his arms.

XXXXXXX

Ohhhh I'm cruel!! Cliff hanger!! But hey at least Rukia isn't getting married. She gets to stay with Ichigo. Well guess you guys will have to read the next chapter to find out what's going on!!


	12. The News

Title – Another Chance

Disclaimer – sadly I don't own anything… Tite Kubo does!

Author's note – My first Bleach story. I guess there are spoilers in here, so if you're not in the fourth season and don't REALLY want to know what happens then don't read, but it's really nothing serious. This is set before the bount episodes, but sometime after Rukia's rescue from soul society.

Alright everyone this is the last chapter, after this is an epilogue. Hope everyone has enjoyed this story as much as I enjoyed writing it!! And again thank you to all of those who reviewed!!

X…………………………………………….X

"Do you think she'll be alright?" Ichigo asked Renji who was sitting next to him in the 4th district's infirmary.

Ichigo had carried Rukia the whole way and let Unohana have her once they brought her. Captain Ukitake, Captain Kuchiki, Ichigo, and Renji, all sat outside patiently awaiting Unohana.

Ichigo was fretting, he continually got up and walked around in circles. He felt nerved in front of Renji who wanted to kill him and Captain Kuchiki who… well he was unreadable but his body vibes were… deathly.

"She'll be fine, but you won't if you won't _sit the hell down_!!"

Ichigo plopped down again this time twirling his thumbs impatiently. He was worried. But he shouldn't be too worried. Everyone faints on their wedding day…. Right? And … everyone faints on a wedding day gone … wrong…. Right?

Captain Unohana stepped out of the room Rukia was in, still smiling. Good sign. Ichigo stood up quickly and came to her. Everyone soon stood after Ichigo.

Captain Unohana held her hand up to stop everyone's worried steps and placed a firm shoulder on Ichigo's shoulder.

"Congratulations Ichigo, in about eight months you and Rukia are going to be parents." She said her smile never leaving.

Ichigo was hit hard. He faltered and swayed slightly, "P-p….parents?"

Renji cursed loudly and grabbed Ichigo's shirt, "You asshole!! How the hell did you shack up my best friend?!!"

Ichigo stuttered, not saying a word…. Parents? Rukia was pregnant? She was going to have a baby…. His baby? He was just a kid…. Fifteen… oh boy….

"Captain Unohana I hope… you are wrong." Byakuya Kuchiki finally spoke; he was angry, his facial expression barely changed, but everyone could tell by that twitch on his upper lip and furrowed brows that Byakuya was pissed.

"Nice going Kurosaki! She's quite the fox if I might say so myself, though she's like a child of mine, I can't help but say that that girl is one feisty gorgeous girl!" Ukitake smirked. Causing everyone in the room to feel a little… embarrassed for Ichigo who was beat red.

Retsu put her finger on her lip and smiled once again, "Byakuya, Rukia is an adult, and though she may be still a child in your eyes she is very well capable of taking care of a child. Rukia is strong, she can do it."

"Yeah but this bastard is still a kid!" Renji shouted shaking Ichigo for emphasis. Ichigo looked somewhere else… deep in thought.

"Hmm… how reckless… Kurosaki once again… you did something without thinking." Captain Kuchiki muttered at the boy who didn't seem to notice anything at that moment.

"A …. Dad…"

X…………………………………………..X

Rukia sat up quickly breathing heavily. _Oh god…. Was it just a dream… is today my actually wedding day?_

But her thoughts were pushed out when she heard yelling going on outside.

"Quiet Rukia's awake!" Byakuya scolded from outside of the doors.

_Damn! He's good_… She thought.

The door to the room opened and in came Captains Unohana, Kuchiki, and Ukitake, and vice captain Abarai. But, behind him was a pale looking Ichigo.

"How are you feeling dear?" The older woman asked sitting down on Rukia's bed.

"I'm fine. I'd like to go now." Rukia said sitting up and started to push the sheets off of her legs when Retsu put a hand on her shoulder.

"Rukia… there is a reason for your sickness."

Rukia looked at Ichigo who was looking…. Lost. _Was he _okay_? Wait… was she going to die… or wait… oh… crap… it couldn't be that…_

"You're pregnant darling."

Rukia knew, the minute she saw Ichigo's face. She put her fingers to her lips and looked down. How shameful of her…

"How far along?" she barely got the words out, not wanting to look at anyone, the shame was ripping at her.

"About a month and a half."

Rukia looked up quickly, "That long? But… I'm… I would have… wouldn't I?" She placed her small fingers on her thin stomach.

"It is unusual for you to not notice Rukia… but not as unusual as you think, and it is a bit weird that you aren't even beginning to show, for your size you should start to show at least a tiny bit, or even start to gain some weight. But it seems you have nether."

"Is it okay?" Ichigo asked from the other side of the room, he seemed to have broken out of his little mind spell.

"Of course, I've check its vitals. The baby is perfectly fine, just small, perhaps small like its mother." Retsu smiled softly touching Rukia's flat stomach.

"Nii-sama…. I… I'm sorry." She bowed her head low again refusing to look anyone in the eye.

"Once you feel alright meet me in my study." With that he turned to leave but paused at Ichigo's side, "You too." And he left.

Ichigo gulped and walked over to Rukia's side. He slid next to her on the bed and took her hand. Retsu shooed Renji and Ukitake out leaving the two alone.

"I'm sorry." He said.

"Don't be, you gave me a gift, one that… I didn't think was possible." She muttered bitterly.

"I just didn't think about children. Kaien and I…" she paused looking at Ichigo's face until he nodded giving her the okay to continue, "When… we were together I once thought I was pregnant. I … told Renji about it. That's how he knew about Kaien. I was so afraid and I was so ashamed, I didn't know what to do, if anyone found out he'd be removed from his position and could possibly face trial, hell I would be facing trial and removed form my position." She paused for a minute thinking about those days.

"When I found out I was sick…" She continued but was interrupted.

"You're sick?" He sounded worried.

"No… I got sick a long time ago when I was with Kaien. I thought… I was pregnant but… I was just sick. Nobody was sure what it was… but it passed within a few months. I was… upset." She seemed rather interested in her fingers now, "I thought that I was pregnant for sure and I was… scared but… secretly happy and that's why I was so upset when I found out I was just sick. Of course I was just… a baby then, not a literal baby but I was so young. I still am, even now but I'm ready Ichigo. I really want this baby and I'm more then happy that it's from you." She looked up at him and smiled.

Ichigo hugged her and whispered, "I love you, now come on. Let's go face your brother's evil judgment… oh yeah." He kissed her and smirked, "Just in case I die facing your brother right now."

Rukia laughed and let Ichigo help her up. She was still in her white wedding dress, but her heels were taken off. She followed him barefooted to her brother's study back at the Kuchiki mansion. It was a short walk from the 4th division and she really didn't mind walking barefooted. They made it up to his study where they both found him working on some paperwork. On the way there they passed Captain's Ukitake and Unohana drinking tea along with Renji how did they get here so fast? And what where they doing here anyways….

"Nii-sama…" Rukia said making her entrance into his study.

He motioned for them to sit.

"You aren't married." He stated this as if it was simple fact.

"Forgive me brother…" Rukia looked away.

Ichigo felt telling the dumbass that he was fifteen and couldn't get married but thought against it. He could hear Byakuya's words, 'if you are not of age to marry then, what makes you think you are of age to raise a child.'

"You will both go down to Karakura town and explain to this boy's father the situation. But I will tell you one thing that you _will_ follow through. You will have to get married. Also, Rukia I want you to stay here until the baby is born. I will have someone else take care of your work down on earth for the time being. Kurosaki I am granting you permission to visit when you want but she is not to leave soul society until the baby is born, I want Retsu to watch her. Now go to Karakura town." Rukia looked surprised as well did Ichigo. This was a little unexpected…

Either way, they both stood and nodded to Rukia's older brother and left the study. They assumed their guests drinking tea out in the tea room was because they wanted to hear the gossip of what was going on.

"Come on… this is going to be hard telling my dad…" Ichigo said taking Rukia's tiny hand in his.

They traveled by hell butterflies and stood in front of the Kurosaki clinic.

Ichigo drew in a deep breath and held Rukia's hand tighter. "Ready?" She asked.

"No…"

"Come on, I'm by your side. If we survived my brother you can survive your father…"

"Yeah but it sounds weird telling my dad, "Hey dad I knocked up a dead girl." Just doesn't sound right…"

"Shut it, I'm a hot dead girl." She smirked as he opened his front door.

"Dad?" Ichigo called out.

"Ichi-nii!" Yuzu called from the kitchen.

"Hey Yuzu, have you seen Dad?"

"Yeah, he's in the study going over medication for a patient, hey Ichigo, who's that?"

"Oh… um… she's … my girlfriend." He spat out and blushed. Rukia smiled proudly at Ichigo finally telling his little sister about his life.

"GIRLFRIEND?!!" _Damn, he heard_. Ichigo thought.

"Oh Ichi-nii she's so beautiful!! Hurry go tell Dad before he looses control!" Yuzu giggled. Rukia blushed at Yuzu's words but gobbled them up none the less.

"Ichigo you have a girlfriend now?!? Oh I knew you weren't gay!!" Ishiin Kurosaki shouted pulling the two young couple into his study shutting the door, "So how long? Since today?"

"Um… maybe about a little over two months." Ichigo scratched the back of his head, "Dad, listen… I have something to tell you…. I…. I'm… well… you see Rukia here… she isn't normal."

"I know."

"WHAT?!" Ichigo and Rukia shouted, "What does that mean?!" Rukia shouted her temper flaring.

Ishiin laughed and sat down along with Ichigo and Rukia on the other side of him, "It means I know you are a soul Reaper Ichigo, Rukia."

"How… when… I'm confused…" Ichigo's head was spinning now. Now how could his retarded father find out about him being a soul reaper… how the hell did his dad even know what a soul reaper is anyways?

"See… I used to be a soul reaper too… but I left, and met your mother… I knew all along that you were a soul reaper. But…. Rukia… I didn't know about Rukia… nice to meet you Rukia." Ishiin smiled at her.

"Well… one part down…. Dad… we have some other news… you see…. I …. Remember every time you tell me…. well…. To use… um…" He was blushing furiously… how was he going to tell his dad that he messed up, he hadn't used a single condom. God knows his dad gave him hundreds, "You see… I didn't use… condoms." He blurted out. Rukia was calm, but didn't say anything, this wasn't her place.

"Ichigo…. You better be joking. I came to you specifically even though I had my suspicions I still thought it would be safe to give you some, and you didn't use any?! You better be joking damn it!" Ichigo gulped… he rarely saw his father angry.

"I'm pregnant!" Rukia blurted out. Ishiin's eyes turned to her. Ichigo paled.

"Ichigo…. I won't kill you since you have to be a dad… and you're lucky I don't cut your balls off for doing this to her" Ichigo paled once more, "… but… congratulations. Welcome to adulthood. I warned you and now you have to take responsibility, your life is going to be one hell of a ride son."

"I know…"

"Not to mention now your sisters are going to think your some kind of horny teenager." He smirked at his son's face.

"You don't think… come on Dad… I'm in love with her… I would never do this if I didn't love her…"

Ishiin held up his hand to silence Ichigo, "I know son… trust me I know… now…. I think we will have you get married at eighteen. I think it will be less stress and hassle at school for you."

"My brother told me that I am to stay in soul society until the baby is born… after that. I am sure I can do what I want." Rukia spoke again holding Ichigo's hand.

"Alright… so then, when the baby is born then I grant you permission to bounce back and forth from soul society and earth if you wish Rukia. You are welcome to stay here. And when my lazy son gets a job then he will have to provide a nice home for you and your baby. Wow… my son made me a grandfather at such a young age! Congratulations Rukia, remember you are welcome anytime you want."

"Thank you."

"And _you!_ You are going to finish school. After school you will visit the mother of your child until it is born. After that, it's up to you two to decide where Rukia stays. Now… I have a patient that is probably waiting for me. I'll kick your ass later Ichigo when I get back. When Rukia goes back home." He smirked and left the room leaving Ichigo sliding deeper down his chair.

"God… that was hard…" he sighed.

"Hey, Ichigo." Rukia said standing up and smiling from ear to ear, "We're going to be parents! Now get off your ass and make me happy damn it!" She smiled as she kicked his leg.

Ichigo groaned…. He could just imagine what her mood swings were going to be like.

……… _THE END_………… 

Yay!! I finished like? Dislike? Anyways let me know, and… oh yeah! Stay tuned for the epilogue! And again thank you to ALL of my readers!!


	13. Epilogue

Title – Another Chance

Disclaimer – sadly I don't own anything… Tite Kubo does!

Author's Note – Okay so I am all done with this story and here is the epilogue, hope you guys enjoy! Also… I do not think I am going to make a sequel. I don't see a reason for one… so anyways… enjoy this for now!

WARNING: There is a lemon scene!

…………………… 

It's been two years since Rukia and Ichigo dodged out of Rukia's arranged marriage. Also three years since the birth of their baby girl. Megami Hisana Kurosaki. Three months ago Ichigo had his eighteenth birthday. There was a small party and right after that, Ichigo and Rukia left Megami with Byakuya after their wedding to go on their honey moon for a few days. Rukia Kuchiki now became Rukia Kurosaki.

The birth of their baby took place at the Kuchiki mansion. Ichigo was sent a hell butterfly when he was packing his clothes on Saturday that Rukia's water broke. She was only eight months pregnant. He was packing his bags getting ready to come up there for the weekend when he was sent that butterfly. He quickly threw what remaining stuff he had and took off to Soul Society. When he reached there he was shaking. He was afraid of loosing his baby. Their baby. Rukia was only eight months pregnant, the baby is a month early, and that isn't good.

Unohana explained once Ichigo arrived that because of Rukia's small frame the baby is coming early. Ichigo had noticed that Rukia's belly was kind of small; it had been throughout her pregnancy. It was a tiny round belly, perfectly round. He was afraid that this baby wouldn't survive due to its size. But Unohana did what she could to heal their baby girl.

Ichigo stayed by Rukia's side as she pushed, every once in a while she'd let out a gasp of pain but Ichigo was there to kiss her forehead and whisper words of encouragement. She'd hold onto his hand tighter as she took a breath and pushed again. Byakuya and Renji were outside of the door awaiting the news of the baby. They stood by her side the entire time as did Ichigo. But when Ichigo wasn't around Byakuya or Renji helped her.

Renji teased Ichigo saying that Byakuya was going to kill Ichigo for making him go through Rukia's horrible mood swings and food cravings when Ichigo was at school during the day.

But Ichigo always escaped getting beat by Rukia's older brother by claiming it wasn't right for a child to grow up without a father.

Ichigo worked at his father's clinic and continued to go to school to get his degrees in order to become a Dr. He finally moved out of his dad's house into a tiny apartment with his small family once Rukia and he were married. Before that the small family would mostly stay at Byakuya's mansion due to the space. Rukia didn't feel comfortable having a baby around the house at Ichigo's dad's house because of the space. She felt like a burden. But at Byakuya's mansion she had space to keep out of everyone's way. She was happy to find that her brother would offer to baby sit Megami giving Rukia a break. Renji even offered at times. Everyone at Soul Society loved Rukia and Ichigo's baby.

They live near by the clinic so it is easy to commute back and fourth. Rukia still gets to visit Soul Society every once in awhile also, she brought Ichigo with her if he was free.

Between family life Ichigo and Rukia still continued to kill hollows. But they were slimming down with each passing year. They were getting used to simple family life. Just loving being with each other and having their daughter made everything perfect.

Rukia Kurosaki put a bowl of rice down on the kitchen table and looked at the clock. Ichigo should be home by now…

As if on cue, "Woman! Where's my dinner!" Ichigo yelled jokingly walking into the apartment setting his school bag down by the chair in the living room.

"Dada!" A tiny voice came from the floor. He turned around and saw his little girl sitting on the floor picking at her toes. She had gorgeous black hair like her mother and brown eyes just like her father. He was a bit sad that the girl didn't inherited Rukia's violet eyes, but dominance won with both of them, her dominating black hair and his dominating brown eyes. He smiled and picked the tiny two in a half year old up kissing her cheek firmly.

"How's Daddy's big girl?" He smiled against her chubby cheek as she giggled. He set the little girl down and looked behind him for Rukia, bad mistake; he had a head full of old cold spaghetti.

"Right here darling, here's your dinner." She smiled using her fake sweet accent and hugged his back pinching his chest rather painfully.

"Damn Rukia, that's nasty." He muttered pulling pieces of tomato clumps out of his hair.

"Shouldn't talk to me like I'm a modern house wife then." Ichigo literally growled and swirled her around smashing his lips against hers making her knees grow weak. He knew how to swoon her over.

"Dada!" Megami cried tugging on Ichigo's pants. He looked down at his daughter slowly walking towards her room.

"Whatcha got there squirt?" He asked once his baby reached her room. Rukia was following Ichigo smiling, "Oh god…"

Megami was bouncing up and down gleefully at a little brown bunny in a cage on her dresser, "Mommy name him Chappy!!"

Ichigo smiled at his daughter's strange obsession with bunnies. Just like Rukia…

Rukia swept into the room and picked her daughter up kissing her cheek, "Come on darling dinner's ready."

"Hey what about me, I want a kiss." Ichigo pouted. Rukia smiled and gave him a kiss on his cheek too.

"You don't get dinner though; you already had a bowl of spaghetti."

"Oh yeah, I'll be back in a second, got to get this out…" He left the room and went into the bathroom to get rid of some of the spaghetti out of his hair.

Ichigo finally got most of it out of his hair and walked into the kitchen where Rukia was sitting at the table feeding Megami tiny pieces of chicken.

He sat down and began eating, he hadn't eaten all day. He was too busy at school today and had to pick up around the house before he left. Rukia wasn't feeling to well that morning.

"Dada Uncle Byaku and Renji visit today!"

"Oh yeah? What did they come by for today?" He asked Rukia.

"Oh… You'll find out." She smirked knowing he hated when she did that. And yet he couldn't resist it either.

After dinner Rukia began cleaning the dishes while Ichigo helped sneaking kisses when Megami was looking away. She was sitting on the floor and ate a few cookies.

Finally the kitchen was done and Ichigo picked Megami up and brought her to her room. He and Rukia gave her a kiss good night.

"Goodnight baby, I'll see you in the morning. I love you." Rukia smiled kissing her soft head once more.

"Don't let the hollow bugs bite." Wrong words to say to a child, or so Rukia thought, so Ichigo got a hard fist in his back. He winced lightly and kissed the child's soft black head and left the room holding Rukia's hands together, safely keeping them away from his body.

Ichigo took a quick shower before they went to bed. Rukia was already lying on the bed wearing nothing but a shirt and he hoped some panties when Ichigo came out wearing only boxers. He was toweling his hair and came to sit next to her. She was lying on her side smiling at him. He leaned over and kissed her she moved her head a little to give him more access in her mouth. He took advantage of that and slipped his tongue inside touching her tongue with his.

Rukia slipped her fingers over his thighs teasing him and finally grabbing onto his waist pulling him into bed so he was now hovering over her.

"Do you ever get tired?" He asked her pulling away breathlessly.

"No… now shut up and kiss me." She grabbed his hair painfully tight and pressed her swollen lips to his biting his bottom lip painfully.

He moaned into her mouth and jerked his hips. She smirked at his arousal.

He pushed her shirt up, scratch that, his shirt up and pulled her panties down throwing them off of the bed and quickly pulled his boxers off not taking his lips away from her neck.

"Let's hope Megami doesn't wake up." Ichigo teased placing himself between her legs. Rukia backed off shifting herself away from him. He frowned and looked at her confused.

"Can you use a condom?" She asked innocently.

"Why… you're on birth control." He said spreading her legs once again looking at her as if this was common news.

"Just use a condom." She pulled her shirt down her legs shutting off the sight her had of her. It was his shirt anyways, she was cruel.

"What's with you, forget your pill and too embarrassed to admit it?" He smirked and sighed once he realized he wasn't winning with her and reached over to the nightstand and pulled out a silver package. It wasn't that he didn't respect his wife's decisions, it's just that she had to ask him for one now when he was so ready. She was mood breaker, and he had the slightest hint that maybe she was doing this on purpose.

After he slipped the rubber on he positioned himself back to her and kissed her roughly pushing her shirt back up.

"Mood breaker." He teased and finally pushed himself in.

Rukia smiled feeling full and content and wrapped her legs around his waist joining her hips with his thrusts. "Shut up and kiss me." She smirked again knowing he listened to every command she had when he was busy making love to her.

She gasped and hissed when she reached her limit. Ichigo thrust about two more times and quickly joined her hugging her tightly and holding his head against her neck. He rolled off of her breathing hard and pulled the condom off throwing it away in the trash can next to their bed. Rukia gave him a dirty look and hugged him, "You're taking out the trash tomorrow."

"You made me wear it, you should take it out." But he was in no mood to argue, he was exhausted.

Rukia climbed over closer to him hugging him tighter and rested her head on his chest. He kissed the top of her head and whispered, "I love you."

"Good, cause I love you to. Oh yeah! Byakuya Nii-sama and Renji came by to say congratulations." She snuggled closer to him.

"For what?" His eyes were starting to droop from exhaustion.

"Oh… I'm pregnant again."


End file.
